The White Eden
by WriterofAll
Summary: Captain Danny Whitmore makes a powerful mark in the sands of Nassau. Her past, present and plans for the future haunt her position. With her love for Billy, her dedication to Flint and her endless encounters with Rackham, Anne, Max and John Silver, she soon begins to wonder, will she ever be able to leave Nassau?
1. I

An age meant for men and the ships they sail. A creation of a bitter sweet bliss that many attempt but can not conquer. But the ocean makes exceptions. The ocean can be a very dangerous place for those who do not have the strength to strum it's cords. What makes it tick? What makes a captain, a king?

"Danny, Lady Guthrie has summoned you."

Danny turned her head to see her advisor and close friend, Fran Carver. An awkward man. With dark hair, light skin and big eyes that gave him the looks of an honest man. But his eyes deceive his enemies. Able to take down a man in one swift glide of his trusty dagger. An honest and educated man but a pirate all the same.

She made her way down to the lobby of Nassau's brothel. Drunken men from her crew slurring themselves with the abundance of pussy at their disposal. Danny was a reserved captain but also an odd one. She did her best to give her crew what they wanted but also knew where to make a stand. Her men respected her. It was a rare thing to have a female captain, even more rare to have a captain that never sailed with them. Yes, it is odd.

"Bunch of soiled pigs they are," Fran grumbled from behind her. Danny looked at him with a grin.

"Men are pigs Fran. Men desire to sail upon the ocean but nothing compares to the soft, warm, wet home between a woman's legs," Danny chuckled. Fran remained emotionless and nodded. "What does Eleanor want from me now anyhow? I dealt with the bakers thief, the beggar, the rebellious twins, the farmers, the stocks. What more could I possibly do?" Fran gave her his usual look of _does it matter_? Danny rolled her eyes.

"After the fiasco you caused with Captain Gurner on his visit, you don't have much of a choice to be-"

"Her bitch?" Danny interrupted. Fran sighed and leaned against the bar.

"Your refusal to sail with us leads you to be destructive. I know you don't wish to hear it but you have a temper and it just so happens, Eleanor is fed up with it. Do what she says, and our ties with Nassau are secure. Understood?" Fran said, eyebrows raised in a begging manor. Danny took a moment.

"Yes alright. Whatever the princess desires," Danny replied. She reached her arm over, grabbed some of the hard liquor and tossed a bit back. "Let's get this over with. Where are the others?"

Fran followed behind Danny as they headed out the main doors, down the street to Lady Guthrie's establishment. Fran peeked to his captain, "James is at the Guthrie's and Amon is checking for supplies for the ship. The recent fight left us dry on firearms." Danny nodded. Fran watched her. He had always been curious as to why she wouldn't sail with them. For the most part, Fran stayed behind with her but he couldn't resist the call of the sea for much longer.

Danny and Fran soon came to Eleanor's front door. Laughter and cheer rose from the inside, more than usual. Eleanor owned a nice spot for the drunks of Nassau to binge away. Danny already sensed something off. She took a moment before spotting a familiar face, Mr. Gates. Danny quickly grew a large smile and bolted inside towards him. Gates didn't see it coming. She almost knocked him off his feet. Gates took a moment then wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle.

"Danny! I was wondering when you would show up!" Gates threw his head back with a laugh. His eyes turned to Fran and his friendly smile disappeared becoming more serious. "Fran."

"So I suppose this may be the reason Eleanor called upon us," Fran said, not pleased. He had never been a fan of the crew, especially their captain, Flint.

"Where is Flint?" Danny asked, eager.

Gates turned and pointed over to a red headed man sitting down, drifted off with a drink in his hand. He sat alongside James, her right hand and second in charge for her ship. James was wearing cleaner clothes than usual. His light brown hair pinned back exposing his large nose and scar that traced the right side of his cheek. He wasn't the best looking around but he had a big heart, that's why Danny chose him to lead her crew at sea.

"Go ahead. He'd be pleased to see you. I will just grab some drinks," Gates said, turning to the bar. Danny began to make her way over.

"Gone? You sure?" James asked. Flint nodded.

"Torn out to be correct. All the work for fucking nothing," Flint grumbled. James sighed.

"Something is a miss Flint. We need to find it, sooner the better," James stated. Flint nodded.

Knowing what he had to do but struggling to figure out how to do it. His eyes wondered till he came across Danny. A smile already on her face and one uncontrollably growing on his. He quickly put the cup down and made his way over to her, swooping her up in his arms and twirling her around. He held her for a moment before placing her feet back on the ground, his hands still around her.

"You have no idea how much I had wished you were here," Danny said.

Flint, still holding a smile on his face, looked at her with peaceful bliss, "I think I have a sense of it." The two parted and sat down at the table, joining James once more.

Some part away from where Flint, Danny and James had been sitting, sat a young man who had worked his way in Flint's crew with a lie and a deadly secret. His attention caught upon the group and slowly became the only thought on his mind. His name was John Silver and he was in for the long haul with one hell of a ride.

As his mind stuck on Flint's table, the young French woman, Max sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, attempting to avoid suspicion. She was a whore from the brothel and a damn good one. She didn't have many secrets but after meeting Mr. Silver, she signed up for something much bigger than anything she could encounter.

"I found a few possible buyers," Max began, noticing John's attention somewhere else. John peeked at her. "We need to do it soon or we are both dead. You still have it right?"

"What?" John snipped. He paused for a moment. "Oh uh yes. I still have it." Max followed his gaze to Flint's table.

"My girls told me Flint has declined every request. Something is on his mind and it's that page. He better not find out you have it," Max whispered. John bit his lip. No response. Max looked again at the table.

"Who is that woman?" John asked. Max thought it was an odd question but she wasn't stupid.

"That's Captain Danny Whitmore. Every pirates dream fuck. But, from what I hear not many can conquer that ship," Max replied. John continued to stare. Max could tell he was attracted to her, she's seen that look on many men's faces before and she couldn't deny that she had the same thoughts.

"She a friend of Captain Flint?" John continued. Max pulled his head closer to talk more silently.

"Unfortunately, my knowledge of Captain Whitmore requires payment," Max said, a grin on her face. John turned and looked at her for a brief moment before growing a grin of his own.

"I thought our deal would be payment enough?" John replied with his usual snarky way. Max glimpsed over at Danny, Flint, James and the new arrival of the table, Mr. Gates.

"For a woman like Danny, payment from our deal is not nearly enough," Max said. John thought for a moment and brought out a shinny coin and placed it in her hand. Max smiled and took it.

"Now, tell me what I need to know," John said. Max got comfortable on his lap and began to lean closer for a quieter more secret way of exposing some secrets.

"Not much is known about her. People here call her odd. She's a strong wealthy captain with a tough crew but she never sails with them," Max began. John stopped, confused.

"Never?"

"Never. Some say she fears the sea, others choose not to compel it. One day she showed up here with Captain Flint. Young, sensitive, broken. But Flint went away for some time and she grew. Now she's the most respected woman pirates will live to see. For a woman to make it in this world, they must be strong and powerful. She's done it all," Max paused, feeling John slowly slipping into her words. "Many rumours are spoken about her and Flints relationship. I've heard some people's theories on blood ties. That Danny is his daughter but I do not believe that. Some say she is a vessel for the witch he visits. The one rumour that glued to me is that it's a love story but not an easy one."

"What makes you believe that it's a love story?" Silver questioned with a deep chuckle. Max remained emotionless.

"The way he looks at her, the way she looks at him. The way they touch. It seems more like a child's crush but nevertheless, love," Max stated. John remained silent. "She's a beautiful woman and a good friend. Believe it or not, she's helped me many times and Nassau. I can see you are interested, maybe you can test her loyalties," Max ended as she rose from his lap and made her way over to the table with Danny. John watched, thinking if it was right or not to introduce himself, on the ship, he is only a cook.

"Captain Whitmore, why am I not surprised you would come?" Max said, a smile across her face. Danny smiled back.

"Lady Guthrie didn't inform me on the circumstances but I'm sure she set me up for a thrill," Danny smiled. Max shared an honoured nod and made her way through the crowd of anxious men.

The three sat there for some time, Flint and James had shared some looks that Danny was slightly curious about. But her mind had wandered. Her mind searched before coming to an old friend and someone she deep down, felt some, odd enough, feelings for. His name was Billy and it was _who_ he was with that Danny grew a slight curiosity for. Beside him, a young attractive man with dark long curls and an almost perfect face structure. The two began to make their way over to the table.

"I'm surprised you are still standing after what I've heard," Billy began, a smile on his face as he looked down at Danny. She returned the smile and nodded. She shrugged and looked at him.

"The whores need to mind their own business," Fran said, taking a seat. Danny rolled her eyes at her advisor.

"It's how the whores make extra coin. Besides, from the scene I made, the whores weren't the only ones talking," Danny said as she took a sip of the ale in front of her. Fran sighed.

"Do you know how much coin I had to distribute for it not to get to Lady Guthrie?" Fran snapped. Danny shot him a look.

"Well, clearly not enough since I had her banging on my door the next morning. For a little girl she sure has a mouth on her," Danny replied, grinning away. James, Flint, Gates and Billy joined in a chuckle. Fran remained annoyed. He found it easier to keep her under control when the others weren't around. Gates attention turned to Billy's company.

"Have you met the new crew member?" Gates asked. Danny turned and looked at the young man once more. "This here is John Silver, he's our new cook." James smiled and nodded.

"Always handy to have a cook around. Not many these days," James stated. John sensed he could easily win James favour.

"No, not many of us at all," John replied. Fran instantly knew John was no good. He had a feeling he was hiding something but unless he had evidence to accuse him, he remained quiet and nodded.

"You don't look like much of a cook," Danny began, her eyes tracing him.

"A cook has to have a certain look?" Flint chuckled. Danny had her eyes set on John.

"Yes, cooks are not meant to look so handsome," Danny said. James and Gates shared a smile. Fran and Flint sat unimpressed with her comment as Billy attempted to hide his jealousy. "You sure you're a cook?" John felt flattered.

"Yes, I cooked for my old crew," John replied. Danny nodded, impressed so far. Gates shook his head and looked at John.

"You might have to watch yourself, I think Danny might make you her new fuck friend," Gates winked. James joined in with a laugh.

"Please, sit," James invited, waving to the chair beside him and Danny. John made his way over and sat down. He was still on the fence; sitting with those he was planning on betraying seemed too risky.

Danny poured two cups of liquor from the litre and gave them to Billy and John. John nodded and took a sip as Danny's eyes remained on him. It made him nervous. Why was she looking at him? Not that he wasn't honoured by such a woman to stare but it leaned more on why she was staring. In his mind, it wasn't the stare he would prefer. Billy noticed the looks. Him and Danny had secrets of their own. Lovers once. Danny wasn't the type of woman to be with a man for long. She had her men she kept on the side and she made sure to pick those who knew to keep their mouth shut. The men she made to be her lovers wouldn't even give the whores something to whisper about.

Fran found himself just as curious about John as Danny, possibly even more curious. He had a good impression of people and John was spot on. He didn't like that Danny seemed intrigued with him, it scared him. Fran wasn't the only one displeased with the sudden attraction, Flint had caught on as well and made sure to sit firmly beside her and make sure her attraction wouldn't make it passed the table.

"Oh shit," James grunted. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" Danny asked. James pointed toward the door.

Making his way in was one of Danny's closest crew members, Amon. She labeled him as her muscle. He was short and muscular, pale skinned and red headed. He didn't smile much, no ones ever even heard him laugh. Danny could see he was angered as he made his way over to the table. James shared a look with Danny. Fran sighed and quickly chugged back what was in his cup before filling it to the top. He approached the table with a look to Danny, not a look she wanted to see.

"What happened?" Danny asked. Amon looked around at the table, seeing Flint.

"Amon, has been some time. You look," Flint paused. "Flushed." Amon grunted and moved closer to Danny.

"We need to talk. In private," Amon said in his low voice. Danny gave it a moment.

"What the fuck did you do?" Danny asked. Amon remained emotionless.

"Joined your crew," Amon replied, an undertone of hostility. Danny bit her lip and sighed. "Captain Gurner's men demand your head on a pike. After what you did, I don't blame them."

"Who's side are you on?" Fran jumped in. Amon shot him a look forcing Fran to crumble in his seat.

"I thought it was all sorted?" Danny questioned.

"You set fire to his ship? What about that makes you think it's sorted?" Fran replied. Billy, Flint, James and Gates broke out in laughter. Fran glared at them.

"You set his ship on fire?" Flint asked, a chuckle bursting out. Danny shrugged.

"It's not a laughing matter _Captain_ Flint," Fran snapped. Flint held his laughter from the sour second hand to his close friend. "All for some fucking whore. That stupid French woman."

"Her name is Max and it wasn't just for her," Danny replied as she took a sip of ale. Fran glared at her in disbelief. "Don't give me that look Fran. Captain Gurner is a fucking bastard. He deserved it."

"Since Max was involved that's probably why Lady Guthrie didn't kick you're tight little arse back to the sea," James said, his lips seconds away from the edge of his cup. Danny grinned and shook her head.

"Captain Gurner took the supplies from our ship. Our goods," Amon stated.

"All of it?" Gates asked. Amon nodded. "Well, time to put the good ole pirate ways back to use eh Danny? Fight the arrogant fuck." Danny remained still. John sat there, soaking in everything conversed. His eyes came to Danny who didn't seem to thrilled on taking it back.

"I agree. We need to take action Captain and we need to do it now before Lady Guthrie gets wind of it and decides to side with Gurner," Amon stated. Danny took another moment as she pondered.

"No," Danny said. Amon's jaw cringed. He wasn't much of a loser and he fought hard to make sure it stayed that way.

"What do you mean? That's our supplies," Amon snapped. Danny shook her head and stood.

"Not anymore. Besides, we can get new supplies. Unlike Gurner, we actually have friends out there who would be quiet charitable," Danny smiled. She placed her hand on Amon's shoulder and slammed him down in the chair she rose from. "Sit down, have a drink and take in the pussy you desire." Fran quickly rose and watched as she went to walk away. He reached out and yanked her back.

"Danny, do not make this worse than it already is," Fran said firmly. Danny smiled, looking at Fran. She pulled her arm away.

"Relax Franny, I wouldn't do anything against your order," Danny said, giving him a wink before shoving her way through the crowd of drunks. Fran sighed and sat back down.

Danny made her way out to the front of the Eleanor's Tavern. She looked up at the night's beautiful starlight. A peaceful scene she had become all too familiar with. Her eyes came to the side. She remembered the sweet smoky bliss in her coat and began to sneak around the corner into an ally that led to the view of the docks.

There she sat down on a barrel and took out the tobacco. She began to role it as she pondered on what she truly wanted to do about Captain Gurner and his men. He was a brute and had always been since Danny could remember. A selfish pig who had no care for anyone but himself. He treated the whores like dirt and the people around him worse. She would never admit to Fran her true intensions but it was for the best she didn't. She was planning on killing him. Locking him up in the Captain's quarters as she set his sails up in burning lights. She wanted to hear him scream for help, listen to it slowly get quieter as he suffered. Cruel it was but a desire that had gone unsatisfied.

"You sure know how to stir up a good conversation," a familiar voice rang. Danny turned her head to see Jack Rackham and to his side, Anne Bonny. Though many don't understand, Danny is rather fond of Jack and Anne, even their hard-headed captain, Charles Vane.

"They still talking about me in the tavern?" Danny asked. Jack shrugged and the two sat down on both sides of her.

"Now answer me this, did you really think you could set fire to Captain Gurner's ship and get away with it? You aren't that stupid darling you must have known he would come back at you," Jack said, going on his usual smug comments. Danny rolled her eyes as she took a long drag of the rolled tobacco in her hands. Jack watched as the smoke rose up her face and into the night's sky.

"I didn't think I'd get away with anything, if I'm being honest, I was hoping for a fight that involved a heavy amount of blood. If it were left to me, I would of torn him limb from limb and fed him to the Mediterranean sharks," Danny paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, may be too good for him."

"I think you did the right thing. Soiled arrogant prick deserved what he got. A captain is nothing without a ship. Let him sleep in the streets with the dogs," Anne said.

Danny and Anne got along very well. Danny and her both shared a hard shield to hide what they feel, which made them work so well together. Danny wasn't about to rat out Anne to Jack. Yes, Anne was Danny's trusted accomplice with the burning of Gurner's ship. The two were close knit. Jack approved in some circumstances. He liked having Anne to himself, they've had a long history and sometimes, jealousy gets in the way in every circumstance.

"Where is Charles?" Danny asked, attempting to change to topic. Jack let out a sigh, Danny could already tell Charles was up to something.

"Sleeping with the whores," Anne replied in Jack's place. Danny rolled her eyes.

"Still getting over the Guthrie woman? What a sad man he is," Danny replied.

"Charles is fine. He's a captain with a strong crew. He's over it," Jack said in his defense. Danny didn't understand Jack's constant need to defend a man who placed himself in his shit.

"I disagree," Danny began, taking another drag. Jack and Anne looked at her. "If there is one thing that gets a man going, it's pussy and a pussy like Eleanor is hard to just forget. A man is foolish when it comes to love and that includes the hard headed prick, Charles Vaine," Danny ended firmly. Jack fell silent again. She was right. Charles was no different from any man no matter what shield he put up.

For some time the three sat in silence, taking in the remainder of the night. Danny began to feel restless before finally deciding it was time to head to her home. She said her farewells and made her way through the streets. Drunken men were passed out along the sides. Some of Nassau was still well awake, drunk but awake. She made her way up a winding path until she had arrived to her home. It was a small place but she didn't need much. It didn't have a kitchen. Nothing more than a bed, large bookcase and a desk full of her personal logs which she kept under lock and keep.

"You always come home this late?" a familiar voice said from the darkness in the corner. Danny whipped around, her sword held high. Emerging from the shadows was Flint. Danny lowered her sword and placed it back in her side.

"Must you sneak up on me like that?" Danny said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat at her desk. Flint made his way over. He leaned against the desk, watching her.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you," Flint said. Danny blushed lightly. She avoided looking at him so he wouldn't see. Flint grinned and pulled a chair from the side, taking a seat. "Have you sailed?"

Danny chewed at her lip before turning back to Flint. "No," she said firmly. Flint and Danny glared at one another.

"You know I'd do anything to keep you safe, don't you?" Flint said. Danny gulped back, her body feeling weak with his everlasting gloom. Flint leaned forward taking her hand. "As long as I live and breathe, no one will ever harm you. No one will ever take you away. Not from Nassau and not from me." Danny sighed. Flint leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before rising and making his way to the door.

"You're hiding something from me Flint," she blurted out. Flint froze and peeked over his shoulder to her. Danny looked up, their eyes locking. "You mean the world to me. I trust you with my life. But for me to continue to trust you, I must know what it is." Flint grinded his teeth.

"Goodnight Danny," He finalized before leaving. Danny leaned back in her chair and let out a large sigh. She bit her lip. What was he hiding?


	2. II - PART I

The morning had a rise of heat. A heat that appeared to be a warning of the blood soon to come, for if the ocean could speak, it would set a future for a dark painful path.

Danny was making her way down to Guthrie's Tavern, in hopes to see Flint. She was so curious as to what James and Flint were up to. It made her nervous. She was slightly hurt by it. Why wouldn't they share with her?

It wasn't long before Danny made it too the Guthrie's residence. It was quiet. The whores had made their way back to the brothel and the men had somehow found their ways to proper chambers. Danny inched her way through, searching the men left. She soon came across Billy. A slight jolt of butterflies stirred within her. Like stated before, Danny was not the type to love. Though she was attracted and slightly infatuated with Billy, she would keep to herself. A fuck's a fuck, but Billy, something made him different.

"You look a little to well kept to have spent a night with all the ale, wine and whores at your disposal," Danny said, making her way beside Billy who stood by the bar. Billy gulped back and glared at her, slightly shocked to see her.

"I-ah," he cleared his throat. Danny grinned at him. "I didn't drink much and I never found an interest in taking one of the whores." Danny felt a slight relief but quickly snapped out of it.

"No whores?" she chuckled. Billy watched her. "Now that's something I thought I'd never hear from a pirate." She waved her hand to the bar keep. He placed a drink in front of her and she took a sip.

"Where did you go last night?" Billy asked. Danny glimpsed at him.

"Why are you asking?" Billy quickly felt himself getting nervous. "Relax Billy. I went to the beach then home. Alone." Danny watched Billy closely, seeing him sharing the same relief she had for him.

"Billy!" Gates yelled, coming from the outside of the tavern. Billy sharply turned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need a favour." Gates froze in his tracks as he caught a glimpse of Danny. She noticed.

"Hello Mr. Gates," She said, forcing a large smile. Gates snapped out of it and rushed over to them.

"Danny," Gates returned. He glimpsed to Billy.

"You need any extra help?" Danny asked. Gates quickly shook his head.

"No-no. Just Billy's, thanks for the offer though," Gates said, his forced smile still stuck on his face. Danny raised her eyebrow.

"You sure?" Danny asked. Gates nodded. Danny looked at the two men. "Where is Flint?"

"He's off on business, he will be back possibly tomorrow," Gates informed. A moment of silence hung between the three. Billy quickly stepped in.

"What is it you need from me?" Billy asked. Gates quickly peeked at Danny than back at Billy.

"It's a private matter," he said, gripping onto Billy's arm. "Sorry Danny." Billy glimmered back at Danny. He stopped mid way, almost taking Gates to the ground as Billy flipped around his body to face Danny.

"Uh-D-Danny," He began. Danny stood there waiting for him to finish. "I-I will talk with you later, okay?" He stuttered nervously. Danny nodded before Gates yanked him out of the tavern. Danny let out a sigh. Gates was usually a good liar but Danny always made him nervous. Something was stirring up.

The day soon became more vibrant as Danny sat herself in the Guthrie's establishment. Her mind couldn't settle with the situation of Flint. She was eager to know and her eyes were set on the entrance to the tavern. She wanted to see them walk in and demand they tell her what they are hiding. Was it wrong for her to be curious? Was it wrong for her to be upset? Danny viewed Flint at such a high standard and for him to keep her in the dark, put her on the brink of a shattered heart.

"Captain Whitmore," a low voice began. Danny turned.

"Mr. Scott," Danny said, slowly rising from her seat to face him. He grew a smile. "What is it the Lady would like now? A foot scrub? For me to clean the shitters? How about her clothes? They need a wash?"

"Lady Guthrie does not need any of those. But I will keep you in mind when those things come up," he replied, sarcastically. Danny sighed.

"What is it Mr. Scott?" Danny asked. He turned and glared over at Captain Gurner who was sitting with his men, chuckling away. Danny clenched her fists.

"I am not a man of violence except when needed. But you are a captain and that man stole from you. You can't gain respect if you don't fight back. Captain Whitmore should never turn away from a thief?" Mr. Scott said. Danny glared at him, confused.

"I thought I was on watch? If I stir something up with him, Lady Guthrie will have my tits hung," Danny said, a half grin appearing. Mr. Scott remained silent with his smile. Danny gave him a second look.

"I speak for Lady Guthrie when needed. Make this right," Mr. Scott finalized before walking off. Danny stood there for a moment. Was he telling her Lady Guthrie _wanted_ her to fight him?

Danny slowly made her way over to the overweight scum sitting proud in his chair, laughing away. The cheerfulness he had made Danny angrier. It was then that the rage inside her really grew. Her feet began to pick up speed, blood rushing through her. Danny sped faster, her toes hit the base of the tables, forcing her to a halt. Captain Gurner looked up at her, a smug grin across his face.

"Well, well. If it isn't the fire starter," Gurner said. His crewmen began to chuckle. "Your crew brought in quiet the haul. My men couldn't believe what we got. Thanks for doing the work by the way. No hard feelings right? You set my ship ablaze so I feel it fair to take your shipment to make ends meet." Danny looked at the men who laughed. She wanted to slit all their throats right then and there.

"Tell me Captain Gurner," Danny began. She pulled a chair to the table and sat down. Leaning over, she grabbed a cup and poured herself a drink. "When I snuck into your captains courters, I found some odd things in there. Things a captain shouldn't have. A lot of marks and…. Letters that really shouldn't be displayed in the open like that."

"What the fuck are you talking about Danny?" Captain Gurner asked, curious but slightly worried. Danny grew a smile. She took a sip from the cup and glared down inside it.

"Captain, I'm sorry I was late. I couldn't find-"

"Damn it boy!" Gurner screeched. Danny looked up to see a young boy. He was well tan, cute, tall and skinny with black hair. He looked frightened. "Can't you see I am fucking busy?!" Gurner slapped the boy across the face, hard. He fell to the ground and quickly covered his face. Danny shot up.

"Hey! Have you no soul? He is only a boy!" Danny snapped. Captain Gurner turned to her, cold.

"How fucking dare you," he snarled as he rose from his seat. "I will treat my damn crew any way I want! I supply their pockets with coin whilst you sit here and leave your crew on the ocean for dead!" Danny glared at him. The Tavern fell silent. "You are no captain. You are a troubled coward!"

Danny sprouted out, leaping across the table at Gurner. She slammed him on the ground and pulled out her sword. Holding it close to his throat. The room could hear his crispy beard rubbing against the cold steel. Danny inched her way close to his face, steam burning inside her.

"I am twice the captain you will ever be. My men respect me. I respect them and I treat them as equal," she snarled. Gurner began to shake. "It's not a sailor that makes a captain. The crew, the ship. That's what makes a captain and it has come to me that you have neither." The room stood in silence, waiting for Danny to end it all. "My shipment. You return it and our quarrel is over." Danny shot up, yanking Gurner with her. She shoved him. "Now you and your scum crew, get the hell out."

The room still remained still. Danny felt her body getting lighter with the rage inside her. Her eyes remained still on Captain Gurner. Her face cold. Gurner and his crew quickly began to speed out of the tavern. The young boy brought himself to his feet, ready to follow them before Danny placed her sword across his chest.

"Not you," she said. The boy gulped back. Danny lowered her sword and looked around. "Let this be the day that you men realize that I am not to be fucked around! My pussies got bigger balls than the rest of you."

The men quickly broke out in a cheer before continuing on with their drunken joy. Danny looked back at the boy. She noticed a light bruise that was beginning to form on his face. She gave out a sigh and placed her sword back in her side. Danny took the boys arm and yanked him upstairs into one of the rooms. They walked in whilst a man and a whore were having sex. Danny rolled her eyes and slapped the man on the back, kicking them out.

The boy watched Danny closely as she slammed the door shut behind them and sat down in a chair by the window. She leaned back and pulled out a bag of tobacco and a rolling paper. He watched as she rolled a cigar and began to light it up. The boy had heard so many stories about Captain Whitmore. In some ways he was honoured to be in her presence, other ways, scared.

"Come, sit," Danny said as she took a long drag of her cigar. The boy hesitated and sat down in the chair beside hers on the other side of the window. She leaned forward and offered him some. He stared at it. "Don't worry kid. It's the best you can get." He gulped back and took the cigar, taking a drag with an instant jolt of a cough. Danny broke out in a laugh. "I said it was the best, never said it wasn't strong." The boy looked up at her.

"W-what is it you want from me exactly Captain Whitmore?" he asked, hesitant. Danny peeked at him. She took another drag.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name?"

"Yes? You do have a name don't you?" Danny chuckled. He glared.

"Yes-yes of course," he began. Danny raised her eyebrow. "Cole. Cole Frain."

"Cole Frain," Danny repeated to herself. She grew a smile. "You a member of Captain Gurners crew?"

"Yes. Well sort of. He is testing me first before I become part of the crew," Cole explained. Danny broke out in laughter. Cole sat, confused.

"You are something else kid," she said, taking another drag. "I like you. How about you say fuck the dirty cunt and work for me instead?" Cole gulped back, not sure how to respond.

"Y-you want me to be part of your crew?" Cole asked. Danny nodded. "Wow. Be a part of The White Eden? I've heard amazing things about your ship."

"She's a beauty I can promise you that," Danny smiled. Cole looked at her. He was unable to control his happiness as the smile began to form on his face. "So what do you say kid? Want to be a member of Captain Whitmore's crew?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Cole cheered. Danny's smile grew. Before anything more could be said, the door slammed open and in came an angered Fran.

"You threatened him? For fucks sakes Danny!" Fran snapped. Danny began to chuckle. "Oh you think this is funny?" He paused and looked over at Cole. "Who the fuck is this?" Danny looked at Cole than back to Fran.

"Fresh meat," she said. Fran rolled his eyes.

"Him? Really Danny? He's no older than eighteen. You have lost it officially. I cannot leave you alone anymore. You are compulsive and arrogant," Fran snapped, pacing back and forth. Danny continued to chuckle.

"I am nineteen actually. And I'm honoured to join," Cole said. Fran froze and turned sharply.

"Join?" Fran questioned. Danny gave Cole a wink and rose from her seat, making her way over to Fran.

"This fresh meat isn't to pound my pussy Fran. It's for my ship. Treat him well love. Grab Amon and James. I want a meet downstairs in an hour," she said, lightly tapping his face with her palm. She turned and looked at Cole. "Bring the boy with you. He could use a guard." Danny stepped out leaving the two men alone to fend for themselves.

Fran turned to Cole, a sarcastic smile growing on his face as he let out a sigh. Cole gulped back and rose from his seat. He stood there for a moment, waiting for Fran to say something. He was excited to be a part of Captain Whitmore's crew, sailing the seas on The White Eden. He had seen the ship once before. Gorgeous it was from what he could remember. The colours grey and white with shimmers of what seemed to be gold. The sails were a rustic white with blue towers surrounding it. It was a colourful ship that blended well amongst the sea.

"Come on boy. We must grab the others and meet back here with Danny. She isn't a lady you want to keep waiting," Fran said, winking to the boy before heading towards the door. Cole quickly rushed to catch up with him.

The two began to roam the streets of Nassau. The day was quit active. The brothel wasn't as busy as usual but everyone knew it's peek was when the sun went down. Cole frantically attempted to keep up with Fran. He moved swiftly through the crowds. Cole noted all the nods the man made to the townsfolk. He knew Captain Whitmore's crew was well renowned here but he didn't realize how many there actually was. It seemed like not a single individual who passed their way didn't know Fran and whom he worked for.

"You keeping up there boy?" Fran asked as he came to a halt and turned. Cole dodged a passing man and looked to Fran. He dissolved his look of distress and nodded firmly. Fran chuckled before turning back to continue his journey. "Let me get this straight boy, Danny saves you from Captain Dick Sucker and all of a sudden she invites you to be a part of our crew?" Fran questioned.

"Yes," Cole replied. Fran stopped again. Cole bumped into his back and fell back a step. Fran turned to him firmly with a cold glare.

"I don't know you boy, nor do I care too. But that woman is unpredictable, if she ever attempts to get you in bed, you best say no," Fran stated. He moved his cloak to reveal a dagger in his side. "You understand me boy?"

Cole gulped back, "Yes sir."

Fran nodded and grabbed the boy, shoving him forward into a small bakery. Cole almost tripped before catching himself. He looked around as his cheeks went red from embarrassment as all the people in the establishment shared looks and smirks. Cole came across one table. On the table sat James and Amon. They thought nothing of the boy until Fran showed his face. James stood from his seat and grew a large smile.

"Ah Fran, I was wondering when you would show your face here!" James said. Amon said nothing and gave Fran a nod. Fran shoved Cole to the table and into a chair before joining him in the chair beside him.

"Who the fuck is this?" Amon said, emotionless. Fran looked at Cole then back at Amon.

"Cole," Fran stated with a sigh as he took a piece off from the loaf of bread on the table.

"Pardon me, who the fuck is Cole?" Amon asked. Fran chewed on the bread for a moment, sensing the eyes of James, Amon and even Cole on him.

"A new member of the crew, treat him with respect," Fran replied. James burst out in laughter.

"No, really Fran. Who is he?" James chuckled. Fran looked at him, his mouth not moving an inch. James smile disappeared. "You are fucking kidding me right? He's a god damn boy?"

"We don't need any more crew members. Take him back from where he came Fran," Amon said. Fran shook his head.

"I didn't recruit this one lads. The Captain did," Fran said. Both Amon and James glared in confusion.

"You fucking her boy?" James asked, leaning in trying to avoid attention. Cole glared, turning to Fran for advise. Fran said nothing.

"N-no, I am not. And I'm experienced, I'm honoured to be a part of the crew," Cole said. Fran let out a laugh with James joining in. Amon shook his head.

"Has Danny gotten completely mental?" Amon questioned, his eyes still on Cole.

"Well she's dealt with Gurner. He's been shitting his pants since she had a sword to his neck. She's still Danny. Maybe even stronger," Fran shrugged. James shook his head.

"Not with Flint around she isn't," Amon shot out. Cole began to feel an odd feeling, making him nervous.

"What can we do?" Fran said. James poured himself a cup and chugged it back.

"We all know the deal. Flint's around, Danny is distracted," James sighed. Amon remained still. "Not like we can blame her. Flint's her knight in shinning armour."

"I wouldn't say that. If anything he's the monster to her life. Keeping her from the ocean. He has no right," Amon snarled. Fran rolled his eyes.

"Enough you two. We have serious business with Flint and it needs to stay emotionless, got it?" Fran snapped, looking at the two. James nodded. Amon grunted, for him an agreement.

"May I ask what Flint did for her … and what agreement you speak of?" Cole asked. The three men shared a look.

"You'll find out soon enough kid. For now, keep yer mouth shut. We all have secrets, not a word to a damn soul, got it?" James said firmly. Cole avoided eye contact and nodded. "Good."

"Come boys. Danny wants us to meet her at Lady Guthrie's in half an hour, don't want to be late," Fran said as he shoved the last piece of bread in his mouth. The men rose and headed out of the bakery.


	3. II - PART II

The next day brought a bright sun to the all to familiar place of Nassau. Danny was sitting in the brothel, waiting for Lady Guthrie to descend from Max's private quarters. Last night was a blur to her.

Danny had one to many drinks to go down. Other things stirred up with Flint's absence. Fran was filling her in while they waited. She was upset with her crew. She had the courage to confront James about him and Flint's odd behaviour from earlier but he had given her no answer. Not only that, the news she was absorbing from Fran had left her in a rut. The only good thing she could take from any of the past three days was the news of Captain Gurner delivering what he had stolen.

"Vain killed Mosiah?" Danny questioned. Fran looked at her and nodded. She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "So what Singleton gets to lead the Walrus? This can not happen!" Fran shrugged.

"I couldn't agree more. But Flint's fate lays upon the remaining men," Fran stated. Danny sat there, chewing her bottom lip.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Danny turned to see Lady Guthrie standing there. Danny forced a smile and rose with open arms.

"My Lady," she said, bowing. Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Been my pleasure. Seems our paths haven't quit met these past few days. Thought you forgot about me."

"What do you want Danny?" Eleanor snarled. Danny's eyebrow raised and she let out a subtle chuckle.

"Just a chat is all, a short chat that will last you to your establishment?" Danny questioned.

"Very well," Eleanor said, a sigh releasing from her body. Danny stepped aside and placed out a hand, implying for her to lead the way. The two began to leave. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure you have heard about my scrap with Captain Gurner," Danny began. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Who hasn't. What's your point?"

"My point Eleanor is that I believe Captain Gurner has run his course here in Nassau and I believe it is time to cut him off. Hells the man doesn't even have a ship to supply you with anything to sell," Danny said, working on getting a rise from her. Eleanor stopped in her tracks and turned to face her.

"Why must you do this all the time?" Eleanor asked, a tone of anger in her mists. Danny grinned.

"I get bored," Danny replied. Eleanor turned to continue her walk, Danny rushing close behind her. "I do have another question and that regards Flint." Eleanor peeked over at her. "What is it he is hiding and why is my crew not telling me?"

"Flint's plan is not to my knowledge and as far as your crew go, I can not answer for them," Eleanor said. Danny froze and stepped in front of her.

"Flint is up to something Eleanor. I know him. And I know you know something. I do not care who you are so you best not be hiding anything from me," Danny snapped, whispering coldly. Eleanor glared into her eyes.

"I swear I do not know anything yet. All I can tell you Danny is that he is looking for something and has inquired a loan from me, which I gave to him. Not only that, he hasn't brought much in here. Whatever he's looking for, it's big," Eleanor explained, keeping her voice low. Danny thought for a moment before stepping out of her way.

Eleanor and Danny soon arrived back at Eleanor's tavern. It was full of cheer and happiness. Danny looked around to notice the walrus crew was everywhere and they were full of cheer. Danny felt a gut wrenching pain. They were celebrating something and it was either really great or really bad. Danny began to beg in her mind for Flint to still be their captain, for him to still be alive. Eleanor turned to look at Danny. She could see the worry on her face. As much of a pain Danny could be, Eleanor respected her and she also had always sensed a strong connection between Danny and Flint. Her eyes wandered till she came across the face herself and Danny longed to see. Flint turned and shared eye contact.

"Danny, come," Eleanor said, grabbing Danny from her slump to Flint. Danny and Flint shared eye contact. She jolted from Eleanor's side and into Flint's arms.

"Damn you Flint. I thought you were gone forever," Danny whispered to him. Flint's grip tightened before pulling away. Danny looked at his scars that ran across his face. "The hell happened?"

"I will come see you after. I will tell you everything I promise," Flint assured. Danny nodded and watched as him, Eleanor and Mr. Scott walked into Eleanor's main quarters. She let out a sigh.

Danny's attention soon turned to the men of the walrus crew. She began to search frantically for a certain individual, Billy. A wave of worry came over her. She began to come up with over exaggerated events in thoughts of if Billy was killed or expelled from the ships crew. Her eyes wondered, rolling in circles making her slightly drowsy. As she looked amongst the celebrating men she began to tune into their chatter.

"I always knew Flint was the right fit for our captain," one man said with a chuckle following close behind.

"Singleton deserved what he got! Hiding a great treasure from us like that! Flint did right on us for offing the bastard," another snarled. Danny's attention rose. She sharply turned to the walrus men.

"Singleton is dead?" Danny asked abruptly. The men took a moment.

"Yes ma'am. Flint battered the lad. Serves the thief right!" the man replied, slamming his fist on the table, shaking it. Danny glared. _Thief_. What did he do?

"Thief?" Danny questioned. The men nodded, some with large grins of satisfactory on their faces. "Why is he a thief?"

"He stole a page from Flint's treasure book. Flint promises to make us filthy rich he does!" the man laughed and cheered. Danny glared confused. She was tired of secrets. She turned sharply on her heels and charged towards Lady Guthrie's main quarters. She slammed open the door.

Danny glared, anger clearly visible on her face. Sitting was Flint and Eleanor with Mr. Scott, James and Fran standing on the side. She couldn't believe it. James and Fran were involved? She closed the door behind her and marched her way over to them. All the individuals in the room glared in confusion. James had a nervous look placed on his face as he sighed and looked down.

"Damn," James whispered. Fran attempted to remain calm. From the look on Danny's face he knew she had heard something she shouldn't have.

"Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Danny snapped. Mr. Scott and Eleanor turned their glare to Flint.

"You haven't told her yet?" Eleanor looked in disbelief.

"No. He hasn't," Danny began. Flint remained still. "Your crew gossips a lot. Singleton is dead and a thief? What the fuck happened on that ship?"

Flint took a moment. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his chin. He should have known that his men would talk and that Danny would hear it. Fran and James and the others remained still and quiet, waiting for Flint to share with her all about the treasure and their plan for the future of Nassau. Flint began to rise. He made his way closer to Danny. He could feel her anger rain off of her.

"I was going to tell you-"

"When? When you take my god damn ship to help you retrieve this supposed magic treasure? Fuck you Flint. And what is this supposed treasure?" Danny asked. Flint bit his lip.

"The Urca de Lima," Flint said calmly. Danny froze. Her eyes wide in disbelief. "We are close Danny."

"That treasure is masked with Spanish ships. Even if it did exist, you would never retrieve it," Danny snapped. She turned her back to him. Flint sighed.

"That's why I asked upon James. Asked upon The White Eden," Flint said, attempting to calm her fears. Danny slowly turned, angered.

"So you can risk MY crew, MY ship all for a treasure that for all we know may not exist!" Danny yelled. The room fell still for a moment.

"Danny," James began, stepping from his lean. "You intrusted me to take charge of your ship. I made the decision to accept Flint's offer. I am doing this for all of us. Including you."

"What the fuck does this have to do with me?" Danny snapped. Fran decided to attempt to calm her as he took a step forward.

"Danny please-"

"Shut it Fran!" Danny cringed. Fran looked down, in shame and obedience. "My ship will have no part of this expedition and neither should yours Flint."

"Danny it is for the sake of Nassau. Giving Nassau a chance to grow. For all pirates to grow. Not for thieving but for a life. A real life," Eleanor explained.

Danny stood there for a moment. She tried to hide her fear. She had heard so much about this treasure growing up and the dangers it can cause. She was a wealthy captain but this is also why she worried about the result of war it could cause. She wished for a better life but this is not the way she wanted it to happen. There was no doubt in her mind that this plan would cause too many lives.

"I said…. No. This is not my ships endeavour and I do not plan on making it so," Danny finalized before turning and leaving.

Standing there, Danny began to take deep breaths. It felt as if all the walls around her were slowly caving in and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her heart ached. She felt a deep burning of betrayal. This was something she was never prepared for growing up in a pirate life. Flint didn't prepare her for this. At this point, in her mind, Flint was the one who had done this burning ache inside her. She quickly shook it off and headed for the brothel, attempting to hide her tears as she proceeded down the paths of Nassau. She wanted to see Max. It was nothing like the relationship Max had with Eleanor. When Max said they were good friends, she was not lying. Who better to share secrets with then a trusted whore?

As Danny entered the brothel, she noticed it was busier than usual. It took her a moment before she realized it was more of the walrus crew, celebrating their death before it even happens. Danny rolled her eyes and began to make her way to the bar. She slumped over and waved to the bar aid for a drink. The man placed a glass of scotch in front of her. Danny took it down, feeling the slow soothing burn run down her throat. She turned to him.

"Max free?" Danny asked. The bar aid shook his head.

"No Danny, sorry. She is with Jack Rackham right now. He's had her for awhile but he's paid well," the man said. Danny instantly felt astray.

"Jack Rackham? You sure?" Danny questioned.

The man nodded and pointed up. There standing outside the door was Anne Boney. Anne saw her and hid her face instantaneously. Danny knew something was up. Jack didn't sleep with whores. His only screw was Anne. The room fell silent in her mind. Danny parted from the bar and inched through the crowd, her eyes never leaving Anne. What was going on? She soon felt a gentle hand grab her arm. Danny looked back to see Mr. Gates.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Mr. Gates asked. For a moment, Danny forgot all about Flint's expedition. She froze, attempting to speak but being unable to. "Danny?" Danny cleared her throat.

"I-uh-I was coming to see Max actually," Danny said. She wanted to come up with another excuse but was unable to lie in the moment. Mr. Gates gave her an odd look.

"Max? She's busy," Mr. Gates replied. Danny rolled her eyes.

"Yes I can see that clearly, thanks," Danny sarcastically acknowledged. "With Jack Rackham." Mr. Gates tensed. Danny noticed. "I know about Flint's foolish plan by the way. Would have been nice to have been informed."

Mr. Gates fell silent and nervous. He was the one who wanted Danny to be informed from the beginning but Flint had ignored him. He stood there awkwardly as he attempted to find words to make up for information that should have been shared. Danny peeked over at him and sighed.

"Relax Mr. Gates. I do not blame you," Danny said. Mr. Gates felt a wave of relief. "You aren't much for whores, what are you doing here?"

"We are here waiting," Mr. Gates said as he took a sip of his ale.

"Waiting for what? And who's we?" Danny asked. Mr. Gates looked at her, slightly confused.

"Billy and I," Mr. Gates began. Danny looked around, wanting to see Billy. Mr. Gates leaned in closer to Danny's ear. She stopped searching and tuned in. "We are waiting for the cook. If we are going to get the Urca, we need to get the missing page back." Danny glared.

"The cook? I thought Singleton had the page?" Danny questioned in disbelief. Mr. Gates shook his head.

"Guess Flint didn't tell you everything," Mr. Gates sighed. Danny froze in thought.

"Well to be fair, I stormed out on him before he could tell me anything more," Danny said, letting out a sigh. Mr. Gates grinned.

"At least you know now. Besides, we could use your help anyway," Mr. Gates stated. Danny said nothing. She didn't want to share with Mr. Gates that she took her crew out of the equation. Not until she saw Billy at least. One thing began to spin in her mind.

"What does Max and Jack Rackham have to do with anything?" Danny asked.

"We think that the cook is possibly using a whore to sell the page to another man. Vain's crew is a perfect buyer. You should have seen the look on the cooks face when he found out we knew," Mr. Gates chuckled. Danny remained emotionless.

"John Silver," Danny said. Mr. Gates glanced to her. "His name is not the cook. It's John Silver." Danny took a sip of her drink. Mr. Gates stared at her oddly.

"You seem a little to interested in the man. Do you have a crush on the little thief?" Mr. Gates chuckled. Danny didn't reply.

"She sure seems too," a voice said from behind.

Danny recognized the voice. She sharply turned. There was Billy. Billy looked her up and down. He was slightly more pail than usual. Danny couldn't help but smile. Billy gave a half smile and looked down nervously. Mr. Gates observed the two and grunted. Billy came closer. The two wanted to run into each others arms but Billy knew Danny cared for her reputation and secrecy too much to do anything. Mr. Gates placed his drink down and walked over to the two who had appeared to have frozen in time as they looked at each other.

"You two done?" Mr. Gates asked.

Danny quickly shook out of it. As they stood there, not a moment later did Vain storm in the brothel and sprint up the stairs to the room. The three shared a look. Billy went to take a step to sprint upstairs and stop Vain but Mr. Gates pulled him back.

"Not yet," Mr. Gates said. He looked around the brothel. "We should head back and inform Flint. He will know what to do next."

The three soon arrived back at Eleanor's place. Danny wasn't in much of a mood to make another appearance in front of them men she felt betrayed by. Her eyes continued to watch the other men who appeared so happy. They all knew they were going to make big money and Danny couldn't help but have mixed feelings about the whole thing. These men knew only one thing in life and that was being a pirate. These days were hard enough already for them but even she had to admit, they placed themselves as monsters and thieves. Many reasons result into this but she knew it took two. Society and the self.

"You alright?" Billy asked. Danny looked up at him and didn't respond. Mr. Gates attention turned to her as well. She shook it off and stepped forward to the doors she had burst through not too long ago that day.

"Let's just get this over with," Danny grunted. Mr. Gates and Billy shared a look before following her back inside.

"We found him Flint. Found the buyer as well and the whore he's using as a mask," Mr. Gates informed. Flint shot from his seat.

"He's using one of the prostitutes?" Eleanor questioned. Danny could see the panic on her face that she weakly attempted to hide from the men.

"Silver is using Max to help him sell," Danny informed. In a sense she felt it was better for her to say than Billy or Mr. Gates. Eleanor fell silent.

"Great. Let's go chat with her then," James said, bulking up.

"Vain had stormed into the room before we left. Seemed a little angered about something," Mr. Gates added. Flint remained quiet. Danny slowly began to put the pieces together.

"Vain? Why Vain?" Mr. Scott asked.

"Jack Rackham and Anne Boney were there. I believe they are the buyers," Mr. Gates stated. Fran froze.

"Your men have big mouths Flint," Fran stated, clear and emotionless. Flint sharply turned to him.

"Fran's right. I heard it from them. Singleton's death and betrayal. That means Vain caught wind of the thieving and death. We need to assure Max is safe," Danny stated. Mr. Gates took a moment.

"But we all know the cook has the page which means it shouldn't take Vain to long to figure out he didn't have the page," Mr. Gates added. Danny turned her attention to Eleanor.

"I could care less for the page and Vain. I just know that with Vain's temper, Max is in danger. Maybe she could be useful to us. Talk to her and maybe she knows where we can find John Silver," Danny said, her attention still on Eleanor.

"I'll talk to Max. She'll open up to me," Eleanor said, raising her gaze to the others in the room.

"Then let's get this over with," Danny said. Eleanor gave her a subtle gratitude.

"Does this mean the White Eden is back on board?" James asked. Danny remained quiet for a moment. She looked at the ground.

"Wait, you are not taking part in this?" Mr. Gates asked. His eyes turned to Flint who's gaze was fixed on Danny, pleading her to say yes.

"I never said we are back on board. Once we find the cook, I will decide," Danny said. The room fell silent.

"Than let's not waste a moment. We should be heading there now before Max is any more danger," Mr. Scott said, his attempt to break the awkward silence.

They all began to make their way out of the room. Danny lingered slightly behind, Flint behind her. Danny was at a loss. She had two very firm thoughts in her mind. One to have her men help Flint and the other to keep them as far away from this quest as possible. Her mind was torn in two. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. As she came to the door, Flint stepped in front of her, emotionless.

"Flint? You coming?" Mr. Gates asked, Billy standing beside him. Flint peeked his head back.

"I will be there soon," Flint said firmly. Mr. Gates nodded and began to follow the others. Billy remained still. Danny glared at him whilst Flint closed the door. Danny sighed.

"What Flint?" Danny asked. Flint walked to the side to the window and glared out.

"Do you remember the day I found you?" Flint asked. Danny felt a wave of sadness hit her. He looked back at her as she began to nod. "When I found you, I knew you were special. I was surprised to find a royal ship to have such cargo. Through all the woman in there, you were the one who I noticed most."

"Flint-"

"I was determined to make sure you would never leave me, be taken from me. Even now, I would fight to my death to keep you safe. But there are many out there searching for you," Flint sighed. He turned his body around and leaned against the window ledge. "You are royal blood which means you are valuable cargo. Your father is out there still. The savage pig hasn't rested. He's been searching the seas for pirate ships, destroying them, just to find you. Men would pay a pretty penny to fuck a royal blood."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Danny questioned.

"Because, it's the only way I can get through to you," Flint replied. Danny gulped back.

"Don't say this is for me Flint. You are doing this for selfish reasons. For that woman. For Miranda," Danny began, tears escaping her now broken self-respect. "You know me better than anyone else. My deepest secrets. But I know yours too. And I know that this is all for yourself. You don't care for any of us. How much does Miranda want? How much are you going to take in order to keep her further away? In order for her to take YOU away?"

Flint began to make his way over to her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a wall, holding her wrists high. Danny could feel his breath hit her skin. She knew she had hit a nerve. Miranda wasn't a woman he liked to speak about, especially to someone who knew everything. Flint had many secrets and many, Danny knew. She could feel him tense up as he gripped her wrists tighter against the wall. He cringed as he reflected on Danny's words. He looked her in the eyes and began to lean closer into her.

"You don't know a thing," Flint snarled. Danny remained still, calming herself slowly. "Do you have any idea what my plan is? You don't. Yes I am taking Miranda somewhere, but it's only to pay her back for all the dark years we've been through," Flint gasped. Danny watched him. She could see in his broken lonely blue eyes that he was ready to break in front of her. "But to run away with her, no. I want this so I can take YOU away from here. So I can runaway with you. Because I know that nothing in this world can harm you as long as I'm with you. I will protect you. After all this you have endured I owe you that much. I ask, please Danny. I can't do this without the White Eden. My selfish reasons are for you, you alone," Flint whispered.

Danny felt her heart taking long pauses. He finally broke from his grip and stepped to the side, facing away from her. She took a moment, rubbing her aching wrists. She was in shock at what he had told her. Take her away? Where? Danny approached him slowly. She began to place her hand on his shoulders and traced them down his arms. She slicked her hands back and onto his waist before wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder blade. She could feel her tears seep into his clothes. Flint took his hand and rested it on her arms that wrapped around his waist.

"Okay. Take the Eden," she whispered to him. She felt his body rise and fall with a deep breath.


	4. II - PART III

Men and whores ran around the brothel like wild animals. An abundance of alcohol and pussy reaching large peeks all over the place. Even with the sun still up, they frolicked around. But to be fair, Nassau never sleeps anyway.

Danny stood outside Max's door with Billy, Mr. Gates, Fran, James, Flint and Mr. Scott. She couldn't take her eyes off Flint who stood proud and unaffected by anything that had happened. It annoyed her in some ways. How can he walk around pretending he wasn't broken? But that's also what Danny was able to so easily learn from him. His hidden agendas and deep secrets that in a sense made him stronger than any of the other pirates of the time.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked, leaning closer to her with a whisper. Danny looked over to him. "Your talk with Flint. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine Billy," Danny said, forcing a smile. Billy glanced at her lips as she smiled to him. It had him lighten up every time he saw it. "My ship and crew are joining the walrus. Flint helped me see the good in it."

"Than why do you sound like you doubt it?" Billy asked. Danny looked away, nervous. "You aren't the only one with doubts Danny." Just then, Eleanor came out of the room, her eyes holding sadness.

"The exchange will take place in the Wrecks during nightfall," Eleanor informs. Danny glared at her.

Danny's favourite thing was to tease and bug Eleanor, she was an easy target but Danny also held a place for Eleanor in her heart after discovering about her past with Vain, the over baring pressure running Nassau and her relationship with Max. Danny let out a sigh. As she stood there with shame, Amon and Cole came sprinting towards her. Danny sensed another problem was at toe.

"Danny!" Amon yelled, panicked yet calm faced. "Antony Defaun has returned to Nassau and is demanding to see you."

"Antony?" Danny questioned, shocked.

"Yes," Amon replied. Danny cursed under her breath.

"Who is Antony?" Mr. Gates asked. Danny sighed, looking over at the others. Flint and Billy both felt slightly confused.

"He's got some balls to show his face here again," James snarled. Fran and Danny shared a look.

"Who is he Danny?" Flint firmly asked.

"An old crewmen of mine. Caused one hell of a scene with my ship and the docks of Nassau," Danny sighed. Eleanor gave her a look.

" _Some_? The man is a loose cannon! Why has he returned?" Mr. Scott added. Amon glared at the men before inching to Danny.

"He never said why. Just demanded to see you. Want me to deal with him?" Amon asked. Danny remained quiet for a moment. She quickly sprouted up, attempting to shake off her anger.

"Sorry gentleman. This should only take a few minutes then we can get back to business," Danny grinned before heading down the stairs of the brothel. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"This I need to see," Mr. Gates added, showing a smile. Flint gave him a firm look.

"We should all go. Knowing Danny and knowing Antony this will not be pretty. Authority and back up are needed. Come. We have plenty of time," Fran said, following in Danny's same path. The others shared looks before rushing to catch up.

Down by the beach, some men of Nassau sat around, drinking. Others worked away to prepare for future deliveries and pick ups. Standing around a fire were some troubled men. One including the infamous Antony Defaun. The men laughed as Antony cracked jokes and told stories of being a part of the White Eden and his brief time in the past of being on Nassau's soil. Danny came rushing down to the beach. She looked around until she spotted him. It didn't take the others long to catch up. Fran saw as her fists tightened.

"Danny!" Fran began as he rushed to her, placing his hands up to stop her. "Do not make this more difficult. Eleanor can get rid of him. Don't be a fool about this," Fran said, giving her his usual look. Danny glared at him. She leaned in close to him and began to whisper.

"Fuck off Fran," she said. She shoved him aside and proceeded to Antony.

"Antony!" she yelled as she continued to walk to him. Antony turned, a drink in hand. He grew his grim smirk.

As soon as his grin appeared, Danny came at him, full force with her first, knocking him to the ground. He tumbled to the floor, feeling the pressure of a very angered woman on the side of his face. He grunted and looked forward as he lay on the ground. Antony's drink began become absorbed by the sand.

"That was my best scotch," he said, sarcastically, a smile still stretched across his face. Antony sprinted up and came back with punch to Danny. Flint's fist clenched and he went to step forward before James pulled him back.

"No," he said without emotion. Billy glared in shock.

"No? What do you mean?" Billy snapped. Fran shook his head in shame.

"This is built up anger that needs to be resolved. Danny can handle her own," James stated. Billy turned to the fight, still surprised.

Danny lay on the ground. She took her hand across her lip and looked down. Blood. Antony stood there proud. She quickly kicked his left knee. As he went to lean in agony, she uppercut him, knocking him to the ground again. Antony leaped up and charged at Danny. She dodged it and elbowed him in the back. She leaned down and picked him up off the floor with all her strength and tossed him into crates that were sitting beside one of the tents. She glared at him, out of breath.

"You got some fucking nerve showing your face here," she snapped.

Antony soon lifted himself up. He looked at her and let out a chuckle before he sprinted at her, taking her down from her waist to the ground. The two rolled in the sand, throwing punches at one another. Danny soon got an edge on him and pinned him to the ground. Fist after fist battered his face. She couldn't stop and she didn't want to. Antony gripped her fists and twisted her to the side. He placed his hand up. Danny and him glared at each other. Both bloody and both completely out of breath.

"We done now love?" he asked. Danny snarled at him and rose from the sand. She wiped away the sand and lent out a hand, pulling Antony to his feet.

"Amon, Cole. Take this man to Eleanor's," Danny said, making her way to the rest.

"That's all? Not a kiss to say your sorry?" Antony asked, growing a smug grin. Danny turned to face him as Amon and Cole grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"How about a swift kick to your balls instead? That seems a little more fitting for the kind of scum you are," Danny said. She continued up the hill.

"And so it begins. Welcome back Antony," James grunted. Mr. Gates and Flint shared a look. They soon followed Danny up the hill.

Everyone made there way back to Eleanor's tavern. Night was approaching fast. Antony, Danny, Billy, Mr. Gates, Fran and Eleanor sat inside her main quarters. Eleanor glared at Antony in disgust as he wiped away the blood from his face. Danny sat by the window. She didn't get much blood on her but whatever blood she did have of hers was gone. She glared down at her hands that were bruised and bloody with Antony's blood. Billy passed Danny a damp towel and sat by her side.

"So who is this guy?" Billy asked. Danny looked at him. She sighed before she began to wash away the blood from her hands.

"So who the fuck are these people?" Antony asked, referring to Mr. Gates and Billy. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down and shut up. You've done enough," Eleanor said as she collapsed in her chair. Antony smiled.

"Last time I checked, my face is battered not Danny's or any of the rest of you," Antony stated, his eyebrow raised high before giving her a wink. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"You always have to show up at the worst times don't you?" Fran snapped. Antony chuckled.

"What's wrong Franny? I thought you missed me?"

"Oh for fucks sakes Antony, do you ever stop talking?" Danny snapped.

Before he could come back with another snarky remark, Flint and James entered the room. Flint gave one simple cold look to Antony before making his way over to Danny. He looked down at her. His eyes peeking to Billy who sat a little to close to her for comfort. Danny didn't say anything. From the look on his face she knew he was disappointed and a little too worried for her remarks.

"I'm fine Flint. Don't worry," Danny said, avoiding eye contact.

"So you are the Flint I've heard so much about? I have to say I thought you'd be a little taller," Antony said. Flint turned to him.

"Antony, shut up," Fran said. Antony chuckled.

"No. This is the man that keeps Danny away from the seas," Antony said. Flint's face went cold. Danny looked, confused. She had never shared that with him before.

"We said shut it Antony!" James snapped, kicking the chair out from under him. Antony fell to the ground, laughing.

"What?" Mr. Gates asked, confused with what was going on. Flint ignored Mr. Gates and began to make his way to Antony.

"Antony is it?" Flint asked. Antony got up on his feet.

"Antony Defaun. Pleasure," Antony introduced, holding a hand out. Flint looked at his hand then back at him.

"Another hand that lays on Danny will be the last time you have hands. Understood?" Flint snarled. The room fell silent. Antony watched him, studying his behaviour closely.

"Yes sir," he said. He gave him a wink. Flint held back his anger.

"Billy. Come. We've got things to do," Flint said, his eyes still on Antony. He turned and headed for the door, pausing to wait for Billy. Billy went to stand, feeling a light hand of security from Danny.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered to her. Danny nodded. Antony noted the act. Billy and Flint soon left the room.

"May I request a moment alone with Antony?" Danny asked. Fran and James sharply turned to her.

"Are you mad?" James asked. Danny rolled her eyes.

"I was not asking you. I was asking Eleanor," she said, turning to Eleanor with a pleading face. Eleanor thought for a moment.

"Yes. I need to find Mr. Scott anyway. James, Fran. Do as she asks," Eleanor said. Danny felt relieved. Eleanor rose.

"I am not leaving Danny alone," Fran said. Danny rose and walked to Fran.

"I will be alright. You can remain outside the doors if you'd like. One yell and you come in," Danny said. Fran paused for a while before agreeing. Danny turned her attention to Mr. Gates. She made her way over to him, waiting for Fran and James to leave the room. "I have things to discuss with you. I will find you after."

"You sure you want to be alone with him?" Mr. Gates asked.

"I'm sure as you could see, I can defend myself," Danny said. Mr. Gates nodded. He gave a final look to Danny and Antony before closing the doors behind him.

As the doors slammed shut, Danny let out her exhaustion and collapsed in a chair. She rubbed her forehead. Her heart began to beat faster than usual, as if she had ran for miles along the sandy shores. Antony watched her closely. Tears wanted to escape her eyes but she refused to let them. Taking a moment, she turned away from him. One breath. Two breath. Three breath. Danny rose from the chair. She grabbed it and pulled it over to Antony. She took a seat and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked. Antony's smug and sarcastic face was a moment of history as he looked with sincerity.

"I want to come back to the White Eden," Antony said. Danny shook her head and began to chuckle.

"You think you can just come back like that?" Danny asked. Antony shrugged. She sprinted from her seat, shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you fucking mad? Do you have any idea what you did? Do you not remember?"

"It was different," Antony added, eyes on the floor.

"What was different? How the fuck is that an excuse Antony? I can't-"

"I loved you," Antony interrupted. Danny began to feel her body untighten. She glared at him for a moment. "I loved you. That's why I did it. Because you hated this so much. The thieving, lying. Being trapped here. You didn't want this life in Nassau. That was put on you from Flint."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to. I could feel it. Every time I was around you. You could never hide it from me. I know you better than you think," Antony said. His eyes soon met hers.

"I don't love you Antony. I never loved you," Danny snapped, tears now unable to resist escape.

"I know," Antony said, emotionless. He began to chew his bottom lip. "You loved him." Danny froze. Antony sighed. "And I'm not talking about Billy. That's a whole other love story that you think is so well hidden."

"What the fuck do you know? You spend your nights rolling in pig shit and whores who've sailed through more men than the seas have murdered!" she snarled. Antony let out a laugh.

"You're right. I always picture you though. Maybe we just need to fuck and I'll go away?" Antony questioned, sarcasm sneaking back. Danny gave him a look.

"I'd rather fuck the pig shit," she replied. Antony shrugged.

"Worth a shot?" he said. Danny rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair she had moved. A moment of silence fell between them. "Billy is right." Danny gave him a look as she fell lost in his whispers.

"What?"

"He's the right one for you. I can see it. He cares for you. You love him but there is really only one man who keeps getting in the way and that man is Flint," Antony paused before rising from the ground. He walked over to Danny who sat in a chair, confused and lost. "Flint loves you Danny. That, I cannot pretend. But at the end of the cold storms that lay siege on the oceans, Flint would save himself before you. Though you may not see it, I do. I know men like him and to him, his self -existence is priority. I fear him for that alone." Danny paused for a moment. Her mind running through his words.

"Flint is not that kind of man. I know he can be self focused at times but he would protect me no matter what," she defended. She fell to a halt. Thinking to Billy. "You are the only one who can see me Antony, I give you that. But I still think you are wrong. I know I love Billy and if our relationship wasn't so complicated, I would marry him. But in realty of our situation, love is not something that comes easy." Danny paused again. Looking at Antony. "We are done here."

"That's it?" Antony asked, annoyed. "Come on Danny."

"Amon and Cole are keeping an eye out front. Eleanor has informed me you will be kept here until the White Eden comes to an agreement on what to do with you. Goodbye Antony," Danny finalized before heading out the doors. Antony growled under his breath and dropped down in a chair, rubbing his head.

Danny came out into the main tavern. She gave Amon a nod and continued to walk forward. Her eyes wandered the crowd. For a moment, she felt alone. James had disappeared to the ship to prepare while Fran had headed to the brothel with some of the other men. Fran wasn't spending time with the whores, he was avoiding Danny. He felt guilty for lying to her and in many ways, Danny was disappointed in him for it. Fran was the one person she could rely on. Not anymore.

The feeling of loneliness soon became light as her eyes came across Mr. Gates. He was standing by the bar, a drink in hand. Danny slowly began to make her way over to him. The tavern was still fluttering with men from the Walrus. All happy and celebrating. Danny had her eye for one crew member. As she made her way to him, she kept running through her mind if she had trusted Mr. Gates. He was loyal to Flint and Danny did not want Flint informed that she had consoled in Mr. Gates for her past, present and the hopes for her future. The only individual who had known every little detail of her past was Max. But Max seemed to have been a risky person to turn to in this time. It didn't take her long to realize, Mr. Gates was the only one she _did_ trust.

"Mr. Gates," Danny said, coming up next to him. Mr. Gates turned and glared at her. He had been waiting patiently and curiously for her.

"Danny," he replied, gulping back. Danny sighed and ordered two ales before taking Mr. Gates to a private area in the tavern, isolated from the rest of the customers. Mr. Gates looked at her. "What is it Danny?"

"You've always asked me what I remembered from that day," she paused. "From the day Flint took me. Saved me." Mr. Gates nodded. "The truth is I don't remember much. But I remember enough."

"Okay. What is it you want exactly?" Mr. Gates asked. Danny looked at him, her eyes glossy from their ever attempting pressure to tear up.

"I need someone I can trust. Someone who can listen. Someone who I know can stand by me when I need it," Danny stated. Mr. Gates looked at her. He sighed.

"You can trust me Danny. I promise whatever it is, I'm here," Mr. Gates said. Danny gave a slow nod before taking a sip of her ale.

"I get flashes of what my life was like. Before I was taken. I know the luxury I had in Britain. Daughter of royalty," she chuckled to herself. "But it's usually bad memories. My father would terrorize me. Blamed me for my mother's death. But then everything else blurs and I flash forward to when he had sold me. I remember being so afraid in the cells of that ship. It was so cold. We never got fed. No water. If we asked, they would bring out whips or spit on us. All the other woman had been in there much longer than me."

"I'm sorry Danny. It must have been hard," Mr. Gates genuinely apologized. Danny said nothing. The idea of saying it in real life hurt more than the thoughts. When she spoke with Max, it was brief details but enough to sore her heart.

"Flint and the Walrus were the greatest things to ever happen to me. I remember being terrified to be with pirates but Flint made it easy. I was part of the pirate life," Danny paused, growing a large smile. "Everything was better when I met Billy." Mr. Gates grew a grin. He had always been fond of Billy and Danny together. Billy was like a son to him.

"Billy would say the same of you. I had never seen a greater smile on that boys face unless he is with you. It's a love that never seems to die," Mr. Gates recalled. Danny looked at him, smiling.

"He was my first love Mr. Gates. And he will always be the man I love," Danny began. Mr. Gates chuckled. "After the night him and I first shared a bed, we were young. It was the first time for both of us and it was something I would never forget."

"I remember. Flint was not very pleased," Mr. Gates laughed. Danny chuckled. "Yet again, Flint had always had a sour face on when it came to you fooling around with men. Still has the look."

"I'm sure he's just looking out for me," Danny paused. Mr. Gates watched her. He was pleased she came to him. "Things began to change though. Flint told me I couldn't be on the ocean anymore. That if I did, I was at risk. Until my father passed he would keep me secure in Nassau. So I did as I was told. Stayed here, built my reputation, my crew, my ship. My name is well kept"

"So why are you so displeased Danny?" Mr. Gates interrupted. Danny looked at him, her happiness gone.

"Because I do not want to fear the ocean anymore. I want to lead my ship. In fact I want to get this over with and live a life free of a pirate. Myself being a pirate. A life that includes a family. A simple life," Danny explained. Mr. Gates reached over and grabbed her hand.

"You will have that. I know you will," Mr. Gates whispered to her. "But as of right now, you need to play it safe. Focus on what is now. So here I ask, what is it you need and want to do?"

"Antony. Should I trust him again? Recruit him back into my crew?" Danny asked. Mr. Gates shrugged.

"Flint doesn't like him much. Neither does Billy or anyone else for that matter. But if you truly feel you can trust him, keep him." Danny thought in silence. Thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I trust him. He knows me," Danny stated firmly. Mr. Gates shrugged.

"Than he stays. Flint has to work with it. More muscle the better and he sure seems like he can fight," Mr. Gates said. Danny grinned. "What else is on your mind?"

"Billy," Danny began, nervously avoiding eye contact. Mr. Gates smiled. He leaned closer to her.

"Billy loves you more than life itself. If you want to be with him, be with him. Love is hard to find these days and Billy and you are a rare sight to see," Mr. Gates said. Danny sighed.

"It would be too complicated though," Danny groaned.

"It is supposed to be complicated. If love was easy, the world would be boring. Between you two, you could do anything. You are better together than you are apart," Mr. Gates shared. Danny sat there for a moment. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her chin. Mr. Gates followed her lead. "Now no more of this talk. Let's have a few ales and wait for the cook and the page to be brought back."

"The cooks name is John Silver," Danny sternly stated as she gave Mr. Gates a look.

"You sure it's Billy you love and not the coo- Sorry, _John Silver_?" Mr. Gates joked. Danny grew a grin and shook her head before taking a sip of her drink. Mr. Gates chuckled.

It wasn't long before Mr. Gates and Danny's "bonding" time had come to a swift end. The men were still rowdy as ever and the sight of an unwelcomed guest was nothing the crew had any clue of. Billy and Flint had accomplished their goal but with an extra cost and set back that no one had seen coming. Coming running for interruption was Cole. Danny and Mr. Gates looked at him.

"Billy is waiting for you in Eleanor's quarters. Something important," he said. Danny and Mr. Gates shared a look before rushing over. They opened the large doors to see John Silver, Antony, Amon and Billy standing in the room. Danny sighed as she looked at John. He appeared satisfied.

"Well?" Mr. Gates asked. Billy shook his head. "What happened? And where is Eleanor?"

"Eleanor didn't seem too interested in the thief. She left with Mr. Scott not too long ago," Amon informed.

"Cole, Amon. Stand watch please. I'll let you know when to come back," Danny instructed. The two men nodded and exited the room. Danny looked back at Silver.

"Danny Whitmore, I had no idea you knew of any of this," John Silver said, growing a smile. Danny said nothing and turned to Billy.

"Did you retrieve the page?" Danny asked. Billy looked down with a sigh and shook his head. "Damn."

"I'm not too sure what the page is for but don't worry, it is not lost forever," Silver said, pointing to his head. Danny groaned.

"You must be joking?" Mr. Gates snarled.

"Afraid not," Silver said. Danny shook her head. Antony remained quiet. He figured Silver and him were in a similar position.

"Where is Flint?" Danny asked, turning back to Billy.

"He left. Said he would be back tomorrow. Didn't say much," Billy replied. Danny looked down. She knew exactly where he had gone. "He told me to watch him until his return."

"No need," Mr. Gates interrupted. Billy and Danny gave him an odd look. "Danny has accepted Antony back into her crew. Him and I can watch the cook. Take a break." Mr. Gates looked to Danny. It was a sign of some sorts but Danny hadn't fully caught on.

"Are you sure? Flint had asked me specifically," Billy said, confused. Mr. Gates shook his head.

"Alright Mr. Gates. Point made," Danny said. Mr. Gates grinned. Danny turned to Billy, slightly nervous. "Billy, since you have time, I'd like to talk with you."

"Of course," Billy said. Danny gave Mr. Gates a final look before leaving the room with Billy not far behind. Antony watched them before shooting back to Mr. Gates.

"She's accepted me back in?" he questioned. Mr. Gates shrugged.

"From what she had told me, she is planning on it," Mr. Gates replied. Antony grew a smile of hope.

Danny escorted Billy through the drunken men of Eleanor's tavern. She led him upstairs to a room she had been staying in for some time. She stayed there when she wanted to stay close to whatever was going on and Eleanor closed it off specifically for her. Billy followed her, confused, watching the back of her. He began to grow suspicious of what Danny wanted to talk about. He was clueless. They hadn't talked much of anything but pirating for six years.

They soon came to the room. Danny opened the door and gestured for him to walk in first. Billy looked around. The room was simple but of high quality. The bed had beautiful drapes that ran down from high beams and lightly spread on the floor. Danny closed the door behind her and made her way passed Billy to a chair as he examined the room. She took off her trench coat and weapons, placing them on the chair. Billy watched her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Billy asked. Danny held a long pause, attempting to find words to share with him. She slowly turned and faced him. Billy began to worry, thinking she was about to share something bad with him.

"Do you remember when we first met?' Danny asked. Billy gulped back, his hands getting clammy.

"Y-yes. I've never forgotten," he replied, nervously. Danny smiled as she watched him avoid eye contact with hers.

"Do you remember the night we first made love?" Danny asked. Billy looked at her, now confused.

"You never forget your first," he whispered to himself. Danny heard.

She began to make her way closer to him. Billy could feel the warmth of her body as she stood only a foot away from him. He could feel his heart beat faster. He began to think back at all the feelings he had for Danny when they were younger. The feelings for him had never changed. He began to remember the way she dressed. How sweet and happy she was. How her hair smelt and the softness of her skin on his, it was magical. Danny took in a deep breath.

"I've tried to pretend that it was all in the past, to forget it all because out worlds have changed from then. And it is true, they have. But I can't hold it in anymore," Danny sighed. She began to build her courage up. "I love you Billy Bones. I've always loved you." Billy looked at her, excitement inside him.

With little to no hesitation, Billy dove to her. He pulled her from her waist and held her close to his body, pressing his lips against hers. It was a firm, passionate kiss that left Danny's legs feeling weak. She missed the feelings of his lips against hers. They felt softer than she had remembered. Billy wrapped her tightly, making her feel more loved than she had ever before. Their lips soon parted, Billy looked at her.

"I love you Danny and I will always love you. Even after life leaves me. It will always be you," Billy whispered to her.

The two shared a moment of passionate glares before they leaned into one another, their lips meeting once more. Danny began to unbutton his vest. She rolled it off his firm and muscular arms, ending with it on the floor. Billy lifted her up off the ground. Danny began to wrap her legs around him before the two fell on the bed. The two crawled up towards the pillows. Clothes soon disappeared from the passionate lovers and a firm thrust of their pelvises began to glide in the sheets. It was the first moment Danny had felt alive since she could remember and she had never felt safer than in that moment.

"You've hardly said a word since you arrived Flint," a woman's voice rang behind Flint. He slowly turned his head to look at a beautiful brunette who stood in the doorway of her kitchen.

"It is nothing Miranda," Flint grunted. Miranda sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, a few chairs away from Flint.

"It," she paused, catching herself. "It is that girl?" Flint sharply turned to her, not a single emotion on her face.

"What girl?" Flint asked.

"Danny. The girl who always has you looking out into nothing," Miranda snapped. Flint remained silent. "You love her Flint. I've accepted that some time ago but I can not have you sit here and mope over her day in and day out. Your crew will look out for her. You shouldn't worry."

"My crew hasn't got the slightest clue in how to protect her. Hell they don't even know any fucking thing about her!" Flint snarled, kicking a chair. Miranda glared at the chair that now lay flat on the floor.

"You can't protect her forever. You know that. You can only be there for her. Besides, she will fall in love and you will no longer have to worry about her. It will be another mans problem," Miranda stated.

Flint said nothing. He turned back out the window, wondering. He didn't want her to find someone. In his eyes, he was the only one who could look after her. Nobody else matter more to him in the world than she did. Miranda was a special woman in Flint's life, this is no surprise due to there past but it was Danny he wished to protect for the rest of his life. Flint wanted Danny to himself and he was determined that no one could or would be with her.


	5. III - PART I

In a world of kings of the sea, there lives much sorrow and lies. Whatever was promised to some was promised to others. The White Eden was made for promise of a new future, a clean and respected future. But how can it fulfill its purpose without it's proper captain?

Danny sat in her room within Eleanor's establishment. She sat there for some time. Last night she made a choice to be with Billy and now she has found herself slightly stranded. She began to wonder what Flint would think of it. What the people of Nassau would think of it. She hadn't left her room all morning and she refused to emerge until she could carry herself. As the thought swelled her mind, she began to think of Max. Max was someone she could talk to about it. Not only that, she hadn't seen Max.

Rushing down the Guthrie's stairs, she attempted to avoid any contact with anyone she knew. Her eyes peeked over to see Amon and Cole still standing guard. Amon looked more displeased than usual. She knew it was for her recruiting of Antony. In that thought, she thought of James and Fran. They would kill her if they found out about Antony as well. She cursed under her breath. She lowered her head and quickly bolted out of the entrance and rushed down the paths of Nassau until she had finally reached the brothel.

Danny looked around. She couldn't see any familiar faces and she was grateful for that. She looked up by Max's room to see one of Eleanor's guards standing watch. She raced up the stairs. The guard gave her a nod to enter. Danny grabbed the nob and turned it. A smile large on her face as she began to grow excitement to see an old friend. But Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Max?" Danny called out. Silence. Danny's gut instantly dropped. She knew something was wrong. She turned and slammed the door behind her, sharply turning to the guard. "Where is she?"

"W-what?" the guard asked, almost shaking.

"The whore? She is not here, where is she?" Danny snapped. The man gulped back. He went to speak but no words could escape. Danny rolled her eyes. She spun down the stairs and began to sprint out of the brothel.

"Any day now cook," a frustrated James grunted as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm working on it. If you are patient I can transcribe this faster," John snapped, giving a smug grin. Billy rolled his eyes.

"Everyone shut it," Eleanor snapped. The room fell silent. "Just finish."

John bit his lip. Thinking in his mind back to the page he had stolen, attempted to memorize and destroyed. As his mind drifted he began to think as to why he needed to write it. That's when John had begun to expect the worst. He wondered if they had planned on just getting him to write it then off him. His plans were slowly beginning to unravel. His hands began to shake, feeling nervous. He went to make a defense before the doors burst open. Everyone turned to see Danny standing there.

"Max is gone," Danny said. Everyone froze for a moment.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Eleanor asked, her voice shaky. Danny sighed.

"Just about fucking time you showed up! You and I have some serious things to discuss! You're lucky Fran isn't here!" James snapped. Danny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes we will talk later but right now we need to find Max," Danny replied, her tone showing signs of aggravation. Mr. Scott soon entered the room. He heard the commotion.

"Max likely sailed somewhere. She was done with Nassau," Mr. Scott said, attempting to calm Eleanor. Danny glared at him.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it," Danny replied. Mr. Scott chuckled.

"You can feel it? Captain, you must understand that whores drift. After what had happened here, I do not blame her for leaving. It was a decision that anyone would have made," Mr. Scott said. Danny froze. Her eyes looked to Eleanor. She could see the heartbreak on her face.

"Eleanor?" Danny questioned. A moment of silence fell.

"We need to focus on the cook right now. Unless you have any input about how we can discover the Urca, please share, if not than sit down and be quiet or leave," Eleanor said firmly, her eyes avoiding Danny's. Danny grumbled.

"Fine. Give me a moment with John Silver. Alone," Danny said. The steam of anger was burning inside her. Silver watched her. He couldn't read her reaction.

"This isn't time to have a quick lay," James snarled. Danny placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Danny. I'm not comfortable leaving you alone with him," Billy added, placing a hand on her arm. Danny felt a jolt from his touch but remained firm.

"You want the fucking urca treasure or not?" Danny yelled. The room looked at her. "Than this is what's gonna happen. You all leave this room, stand watch outside the door, get a drink, sleep with a whore. I don't give a shit what you do as long as we are alone. While I chat with Silver over here, Eleanor and Mr. Scott will try and investigate Max's absence. Now does that work for everyone? Or shall I go fuck myself while you sit around and succeed shit all?" Danny snapped. The room gave another moment.

"Come on Mr. Scott," Eleanor finally said. Mr. Scott nodded. The two began to leave. James made his way to Danny and leaned to her.

"Please don't do anything stupid," James grunted. He went to walk before stopping himself again. "Oh and I haven't forgotten your new recruit. We will be talking about that later." Danny peeked her eye as James walked out.

As she turned back, she saw Billy standing there. He was hesitant to leave her side, alone with a man he knew she had shared some troubling glares and interests in. Danny made her way closer to him and took his hand in hers. She motioned her thumb in a comforting manner. Billy's sad eyes glared at her. She bit her lip and moved closer to him.

"Don't worry Billy. I will be fine. Nothing will happen to upset you, I promise," she whispered.

Billy took a moment before letting out a sigh and nodding. He turned to Silver who had been watching them. He gave him a stiff look before exiting the room. Danny and Silver looked at one another. Danny waited for the sound of the doors to shut. Once the doors closed, Danny made her way beside John and sat down in a chair. He was slightly nervous. He wasn't sure what her intentions were or what she was going to do. He had heard about the fight on the beach with her and Antony. Antony filled him in on his bruises and scars. Silver began to hope that would not be his fate.

"How badly do you want to stay alive?" Danny began. Silver remained silent and confused. He thought for a moment.

"What are you talking-"

"I know what kind of person you are John Silver. Charming, arrogant, extremely intelligent," Danny cut off. Silver grinned.

"And how do you know I am this kind of man?" Silver asked. Danny remained emotionless.

"Because that's the kind of person I am," Danny whispered. Silver and her took a moment and glared into each other's eyes. "Now don't fuck around here, do you want to live or not?"

"Yes I do," Silver replied. Danny nodded as she leaned back in her chair. She began to rub her chin before letting out a sigh. Silver watched her. He could tell she was contemplating on if she wanted to help him or not.

"Than do exactly as I say," Danny began. She leaned forward again, getting closer to him. "I know Flint, well. He trusts me. You, not so much."

"That's an understatement," he chuckled. Danny kept her eyes close on him.

"You are going to write down where to find the Urca. But you are going to leave out a detail therefore forcing Flint to keep you alive and to have you assist on the expedition. If he says no, I will stand for you. I will convince him to keep you and that you are more than a pretty face," Danny explained. Silver glared at her in disbelief.

"You want to undermine Flint? But-"

"I am not undermining anyone," Danny snapped. Silver fell silent. Danny rose from the chair and made her way to the window. "I know what fortune can do to a man. They lose all humanity, clarity, dignity….. Emotional feeling." Danny looked down. She slowly turned back to Silver who had fell into her words. "I want to make sure Flint doesn't completely fall victim for it. It is not an easy road and he has made himself one hell of a sail. People will betray him, mentally ware him out or even attempt to kill him. He needs people on his side."

"And you want me to support Flint?" Silver asked, confused. Danny rolled her eyes. She walked up to him.

"You are a smart man Silver. I expect to be repaid for what I have done for you," Danny said before turning on her heels and walking to the door.

"Wait!" Silver shouted to her. Danny turned. Silver sat in silence for a moment, gathering words. "One more thing."

"What is it Silver?" Danny asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I need to be assured that I will also see a lot more of you," Silver said, a grin growing on his face. Danny felt nervous. She nibbled her bottom lip and avoided looking at him. She cleared her throat.

"Just do what you have to. Goodbye John Silver," Danny said before leaving the room. Silver smiled to himself and turned back to the paper, thinking of what was best for him to leave out.

Danny walked out into the main area of the tavern. Instant looks followed her sudden appearance. Standing there, she began to feel a sensation of awkwardness. She quickly cleared her throat. Billy and James sat at a table. Billy had an uncomfortable look on his face as James sipped on some hard liquor. Danny didn't want to sit with the men. Both full of judgment and wonder of what she had done with John Silver in Eleanor's main quarters.

"The cook didn't seem like the quick type," Amon mumbled from beside her. She sharply cocked her head in his direction. He gave her a glimpse before his eyes turned back to the crowd. "You've got some balls hiring Antony again."

Danny walked closer to him, "I didn't ask for your opinion Amon. So keep your fucking mouth shut." Amon peeked over at her.

"I only care for your position. Don't want another Flint and Singleton slip up," Amon said, his tone ringing through Danny. "I'll always stand by you Danny but some aren't so loyal."

"I stand by you captain," Cole said from the side, his voice slightly shaky. Danny turned to him, emotionless.

Danny sucked back her pride from Amon's comment and proceeded to the table where Billy and James were anxiously waiting. Her hands were shaking. As she pulled a chair out from the table, she took the glass from James hand and took back every last drop in the cup. She slammed it down and dropped in her chair. Both Billy and James glared at her.

"How was your chat?" James asked. Danny's eyes remained still on the table.

"Fine," she replied.

"Any skin contact?" James snarled. Danny's eyes shot to his.

"Jesus James," she grunted. "I didn't touch Silver." James chuckled to himself as he waved the barkeep for another drink. "What exactly did he do with the page?"

"He memorized it and then burnt it," Billy explained, unimpressed. Danny grew a large grin that neither Billy nor James could ignore.

"Oh, you think he's funny do you?" James snapped, a disgusted look on his face. Danny shrugged.

"A little," Danny replied with a wink. "I also think he's extremely intelligent. Flint would be a fool to let him go," Danny added.

"Would he now?" James voice raised. He leaned closer to her. "Sure you don't just want him around for a little hot and heavy fun?" Danny turned to him.

"Oh my dear friend, that would be a delightful bonus. I can't deny I have considered it," Danny chuckled. Billy rolled his eyes.

"Are you finished?" Billy snapped. Danny and James looked at him. "He's a thief. A liar. A traitor." The barkeep placed a drink down in front of Billy, Danny and James. James leaned forward and grabbed the cup as he took a sip.

"Someone sounds a little jealous there Billy boy," James laughed. Billy looked to Danny. Danny remained silent and quiet.

"Guess that's what love does to a man," he grumbled under his breath. Danny said nothing. He jumped from his seat and stormed off to Eleanor's quarters. James watched him. His eyes soon trailed back to Danny.

"What did you do to that man?" James asked. Danny shrugged and took a sip of her drink. James sighed and crossed his arms. "Did you sleep with him?"

"I sleep with a lot of men. Just another one to add to the list," Danny replied, emotionless. James laughed.

"Don't do that. You don't sleep with that many men Danny. I keep track, I know," he paused, seeing her avoiding eye contact. "Look Danny, Billy isn't just another man to add to your sheets. It's more than that. But if you aren't ready, don't make him think you are. Billy is a good man, loyal, strong, kind and fierce when needed. And you two together, a burning love and power that will rule the pirate world one day. So don't fuck it up darlin'." Danny sat there, watching the man as he gulped back his cup, leaning in his chair, not a worry in the world. How can a man be so content?

Meanwhile, Fran had been standing by the docks, searching out the ocean for nothing in particular. He liked going there. Took his mind into peace and helped him think. His mind was currently on the idea of a past he had attempted to avoid for a long time now. Too many things had been going through his world. Keeping Danny under control whilst also attempting to aid her, Antony's return, the urca, John Silver, Flint and the Walrus, the White Eden, all of it had been building up. It came to one hope and one betrayal that he had attempted to forget.

Eleven years ago…

The breeze from the ocean brought a scent that hypnotized the mind of a young man. Fran watched as the waves crashed against the rocks below the cliff. He embraced his surroundings, feeling the breeze through his finger tips as he placed his arms out to his side, high up. His eyes were closed shut as he opened his other senses. The scent, the feeling, the temperature. It all seemed so sweet. A world he had always wanted.

"Papa!" a young voice rang. Fran opened his eyes and turned. Running towards him was a little boy with dark hair and fair skin. His son, Jacob.

"There's my boy! Come!" Fran called out, leaning down with his arms stretched out. The boy ran into them before Fran raised him high and twirled him around.

"Be careful! Not so close to the edge Fran," a woman said. Fran gave her a smile. Her long brown hair had been put up in a bun, leaving her beautiful fair face exposed with a smile.

"Sorry mama," Jacob said, Fran's arms still wrapped tightly around him. "We made dinner papa."

"How delightful! We should go before it gets cold," Fran said. He placed Jacob down and the three headed down the hill.

They came down to an open meadow with a little house in the middle. Horses and cows grazed on the shimmering green grass. Fran opened the main door, letting his wife and child walk in first. As they ate, they shared laughter of what they had done that day. Farming wasn't easy. Fran had come from a wealthy family in England. That was until he met Eliza. Falling in love with a commoner, getting married, raising a child with her hadn't been easy but he worked hard and made sure to have the best for his family. Being a well-educated man with lots of money to a farmer with little to no money was a hard belief for many, but he had never been happier. He had a family.

Night soon fell upon the innocent farming family. As they lay fast asleep a sinister nightmare soon creeps itself upon the cheerful. The whereabouts of Fran Carver, son of Randall Carver, son to riches was now discovered. Bandits of an evil piracy was rising and it was making its way to the home of Fran.

The sound of the door to Fran and his lovely wife Eliza soon burst open. Fran shot up as the men barged into the room. He could feel his heart racing as he quickly wrapped his arms around his horrified wife. The scream of her fear rang through the house as one of them men shoved their son to the cold wooden floor of his parents bedroom.

"Jacob!" Eliza screamed in horror as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Shut up whore!" one of the men said. Fran felt his body freeze as he glared at the sight of his son pinned to the ground.

"Please take what you want! Just don't hurt my son!" Fran pleaded as he crawled from his bed to the ground beside it. The men chuckled.

"Fran Carver," a crude voice rang from outside the bedroom. As the figure appeared in the doorway, a light from a flame was seen as it lit a cigar in the evil mans mouth. "You are a hard man to find." A tall lanky looking man appeared. He had long hair, a cold face and a scar across his eye. His one eye was a shadow of grey.

"W-who are you?" Fran asked. The man smiled.

"Does it matter?" He began. Fran gulped back. "I am here to take what's mine. A ransom if you will." Fran glared at the man, confused.

"I-I have no money?" Fran said. The man chuckled again, this time his men joining him.

"Yer father sure does though," he replied. Fran gulped back. As he thought a man came to the other side of the bed and grabbed Eliza, ripping her from the sheets. Fran went to stand before another man shoved him back. "Now, now Fran. Don't be a fool."

"Please!" Fran shrieked. The men glared at him. "M-my father wouldn't pay you men. I left him years ago. He would never pay for my life." The main man stood for a moment, thinking.

"Very well," he said. He took out a dagger and moved to Eliza. He took the blade to her throat and slowly dragged it across to the other side of her neck. Fran glared in horror as the blood gushed from her neck, pouring to the bedroom floor they shared. He began to sob, his son covering his eyes as he shook.

"Mama!" Jacob screamed. The man began to wipe his blade before making his way over to Fran. He stood tall, cowering over him.

"It's only business Fran. See my men and I came here looking for money or blood. I am satisfied with either or. Now I apologize for the mess but our debt is not paid yet," The man explained. Fran slowly looked up at him, his eyes watering.

"Our debt?" he questioned. The man grinned.

"Take the boy," he said. Fran went to jolt after his son before the main man yanked him down and delivered a swift blow to the side of his face. The man continued to deliver a few harsh punches to the face and stomach. Fran cringed on the floor. "He'd be a swell recruit, don't ya think?"

"Just take me instead!" Fran begged. The man laughed.

"Come on. We are done here," he said before heading to the door.

"I-I-I'll kill you," Fran whispered.

As the men left, Fran pulled every bit of strength he could to drag himself across the floor to Eliza who lay dead on the floor. He grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. Tears streamed down his face as he pleaded for her to come back. He began to apologize to her for this. Her cold dead eyes glared at him. He watched her closely. Her eyes sad and angry, burning through him. Did she blame him in the afterlife?

"What the hell are you doing by the docks?" a man's voice began.

Fran quickly snapped out of it and turned to see Antony carrying some cargo. He placed it down and pushed his long dirty blonde hair back. Fran said nothing. Antony was the usual handsome type that all women wanted. He had blue eyes, a firm and perfectly sculpted jaw with very well tanned skin. Fran thought nothing of him. He was nothing more than a troublemaker and he feared him joining the Urca expedition was a recipe for disaster.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me in my time of peace?" Fran snarled. Antony grinned and leaned on one of the posts attached to the dock.

"From the look you had on your face it didn't seem very peaceful to me. Seemed a little more sad," Antony pointed out. Fran said nothing. Antony rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Danny accepted me, you should do considering we will be working together a lot more. Like old times right?"

"Danny is a fool for bringing you back. You are reckless, arrogant, careless, selfish, crude. All a recipe for a dangerous individual," Fran snapped, glaring at him. Antony looked down.

"I guess it's gonna take some time to win you back," Antony grumbled. Fran giggled.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you coming back is a mistake. Watch yourself Antony and if you go anywhere near Danny, I'll kill you myself," Fran threatened. Fran's eyes soon caught a glimpse of Flint who was making his way over to the two men.

"Fran," Flint nodded. Fran remained silent.

"Nice to see you again Captain Flint," Antony smiled. Flint said nothing and rolled his eyes.

"I was about to go up to Eleanor's, are you coming Fran?" Flint asked. Fran caught on. Was Flint really trying to help Fran avoid his current situation? Fran nodded and followed Flint.

"I didn't need your help Flint. I can handle Antony," Fran defended. Flint glimpsed over at him.

"A man like that, no one can handle themselves. Exactly why I'm making sure he comes on the expedition," Flint said. Fran shot him a look.

"I'm not so sure about that one Flint. He could become a serious problem at sea," Fran stated. Flint turned and stood in front of Fran.

"He comes with us, I can keep a close eye on him. We all can. Besides, anything to keep him as far away as possible from Danny, I'll do," Flint stated firmly. Fran glared at him for a moment.

"Is this also why you insist of Billy being right there at all times?" Fran asked. Flint kept his gaze on Fran, his face emotionless. "I'll take that as a yes. No worries Flint, secret is safe with me. Now lets go find out what this cook has for us."


	6. III - PART II

As the day caught up with the men and woman of Nassau, John Silver sat quietly at Eleanor's desk, writing down what he could remember and leaving out a detail in advisement from Flint's closest ally, Captain Danny Whitmore. Finishing the last bit, Silver handed Mr. Gates the page.

Flint leaned over and grabbed it from Mr. Gates hands. He began to read it carefully. A slight tension in the air arose. Eleanor and Mr. Scott found little to nothing on Max that put any evidence towards Danny's worry. Danny was in doubt of course but she could only handle so much at once. Silver and Danny shared a look as Flint faced Silver, unimpressed.

"Where is the rest of it?" Flint asked. Silver gulped back. James, Mr. Gates, Mr. Scott, Billy, Flint and Eleanor all shared a similar look.

"Come again?" Silver asked, attempting to play innocent. Danny bit her lip and looked down.

"The rest of it! You only gave me half of the page. What are you playing at?" Flint cringed. Silver peeked to Danny. Billy and James took note of that.

"Well, as I'm sure everyone in this room can see that you all seem very angry with me. If I were to give you all the information what is to stop you from killing me? So I have a plan to benefit all of us," Silver explained, nervous. Danny raised her eye brow. This had to be good.

"I say we call Joji in here. He can make him talk," Billy snarled.

"Joji? I don't think that's very necessary," Danny mumbled. Billy glared at her.

"I have a very low tolerance for pain. I'd say anything to make it stop. It would be nothing more than lies," Silver informed. Danny felt a grin wanting to appear on her face. Flint turned and glared out the window. The patience of those in the room was beginning to ware thin. "What if I were to remain with your crew?" The room fell silent. Danny could see the frustration growing on Flint.

"Not a fucking chance," James chuckled.

"Come on now. It makes sense and it can work out," Silver began. Flint turned to face him. Silver could feel his heart racing. "I forgo payment of the schedule for my fair share of the prize. We can proceed with the plan and when it comes down to when it is my time to reveal the last bit I will be right at your side. If my information is incorrect, you can do with me what you will." Danny glimpsed to Flint as he leaned down close to Silver.

"When the Urca is ours, what will stop me from killing you anyway?" Flint grinned. Silver glared for a moment.

"That's some time from now. You never know, we could be friends by then," Silver replied. Danny sighed. Flint wasn't much of a person to make friends easily. Billy, Gates and James shared in a laugh. Flint turned to Eleanor.

"That work for you?" he asked. Eleanor sighed.

"I suppose," she replied. Flint nodded.

"Wait what?" Billy shot out. Flint rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"We will need the assistance of a third ship. The White Eden and the Walrus may need some back up," Flint explained. Billy glared.

"Captain can we-"

"Billy, outside with me please," Gates interrupted. As the two men began to leave for the door, Gates turned to Danny, leaning closer to her ear. "I hope you made the right decision. Silver may be working with Flint now but he remains your responsibility." Danny looked down as Gates headed out the door. Billy never shared a glance with her. They all knew who was responsible.

"James. Come," Danny said. Before exiting she shared a look with Silver, assuring that he would be safe.

Danny remained quiet throughout their walk down to the ship. Amon and Cole trailed close behind. Fran had disappeared before finding out what Silver had to say. Danny was relieved for that; he wasn't exactly someone to brighten her up. Danny was making her way to her ship. It was time to prepare for what was to come and she knew that there was some things a miss with her slice of heaven she had never been able to sail.

As they climbed on board the men of the Eden cheered to their Captain. Danny nodded to them before disappearing into the Captain's quarters. James stood there with a sigh. Amon watched closely as Danny slammed the door behind her. Amon never said much about the politics of anything. He was good that way, followed orders even if he believed them or not.

"I'm guessing the problem with the page didn't go as planned?" Amon questioned, turning to James.

"I don't know what's going on in her mind but she best be careful. This whole thing could get us all killed," James grumbled before heading in Danny's direction.

Danny sat quietly in the Captain's chair. She began to ponder on what would happen at sea. She wanted to so badly sail with them but knew Flint wouldn't allow it. As her minds thoughts scrambled, James opened the door. Danny peeked over as James closed it. He leaned his arm against it before placing his forehead against his arm. Danny had a bad feeling.

"Mind telling me why you insist of keeping the thief alive?" James questioned. Danny remained quiet. James broke from his lean and walked towards, anger now painted across his face. "What is it you want us to do Danny? How many mistakes are you going to make before you get us all killed?"

"This isn't just about John Silver is it?" Danny asked. James face began to cringe.

"No Danny, it isn't," James replied. He sat on the desk and rubbed his forehead with his hands. "This is about everything since Flint returned. Fuck, even before Flint came back!"

"Enough!" Danny snapped. James turned to her, cold. "I am used to hearing Fran bagger me about my choices and my relationship with Flint." Danny rose and walked to James until they were looking one another in the eyes. "This is my ship. My crew. Don't think because I placed you in charge out at sea means you run this ship."

"I may run it at sea Danny but sometimes I feel like I am taking care of it on land too! Where have you been the passed few days? You've been gone. Gone with specific individuals who cloud your judgement and decisions. I don't know why Captain Flint does this to you but it is either you control it or lose everything you have fought for!" James yelled. Danny could feel the steam rising inside her.

"Are you finished?" Danny snapped. James sighed.

"No-"

"Well I am. Get the ship ready. I don't want any mistakes made at sea," Danny finalized before storming out of the quarters. She made her way across the deck till she came to the boats. Amon stood there watching her.

"Will she be alright?" Cole asked Amon. Amon sighed.

"She will be once we get this done. Come, we have work to do," Amon ordered before walking off. Cole gave a final look to Danny as she made her way over to the docks of Nassau.

Meanwhile, John Silver and Billy were walking through the streets of Nassau. Billy was at odds with Silver and now he had confused himself with the man after Silver informed him on two men who were suspicious of the lie of Singleton and Flint. Not only that, Silver said he wanted to earn his trust and that was hard enough considering the jealousy and slight resentment with Silver and Danny. Silver could sense that. He felt nervous in his attempt to win the favour of Flint and his crew. He knew the topic of Danny would either help him win them over or destroy any chance he could have.

"So, you and Danny appear pretty close," Silver said after clearing his throat. Billy rolled his eyes and turned to look at him.

"Do not talk to me about Danny," Billy warned coldly. Silver shrugged.

"Yes I can see it is a very…. Sensitive subject. Then I can only conclude that you two are together?" Silver questioned. Billy bit his lip and crossed his arms.

"What did I just say?" Billy snapped. Silver grinned.

"Not to talk about her."

"Exactly so why are you still talking about her then?"

"I'm a curious person and to me, I find Danny very intriguing," Silver grinned. Billy clenched his fists. "Whatever you say, stays between us. Not even the whores will know." Billy glared at him for a moment.

"I don't know…. What we are," Billy finally said. Silver absorbed what he said, thinking.

"I've heard little things about her. That she sleeps around with a lot of men. Most conversations with Danny also include Flint," Silver stated. Billy sighed.

"She sleeps around but not as much as the folks of Nassau say. And as for her and Flint, they are close. Flint doesn't listen to anyone except her," Billy informed. Silver chuckled.

"So what? Are they together?" Silver questioned. Billy gave a cold look.

"No. If anything Danny sees him like a father," Billy said, attempting to believe it himself. Silver raised his eyebrow. Billy saw and tried to avoid him. "If you must know, Danny and I have a history. One that I have never forgotten and from what she has said to me, neither has she. I thought there was….. I suppose a chance if you will, but then you came along. Whatever support she seems to give to you, appears to take over other things." John Silver glared at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about?" Silver questioned, his confused look painted on his face. Billy bit his bottom lip. He took a moment to look at those around him, attempting to find the words.

"She likes you," Billy stated before clearing his throat. Silver continued to stare in confusion.

"What? She doesn't know me?"

"Well something about you keeps her interested. Danny's one for danger and you seem to have been drenched in it," Billy says, clenching his jaw. Silver thought for a moment before growing a grin. Billy rolled his eyes.

"So this is why you don't like me," Silver chuckled.

"No!" Bill paused. "Well partly why I dislike you. I don't trust you. You are a thief and just plain trouble. I think you are a disaster waiting to happen."

"Funny," Silver shrugged. Billy glared at him. "I believe a similar thing was said about Danny's crew member, Antony. I knew there was a reason why we got a long so well. And word of the wise, Antony is a bigger threat to you then I am."

"How is _he_ a threat?" Billy asked, doubtfully. Silver shrugged with his smug grin still hanging on his face.

"Because he doesn't care to make friends with you, Flint or any of the others. He came back for Danny and I can assure you, nothing will stop him," Silver informed. Billy stood still for a moment as he processed Silver's words.

"How would you know this?" Billy asked.

"Antony and I talked for some time. I'm sure there are many in the Walrus, the Eden and even Nassau who can back you up on getting rid of him once and for all. I can help you with that as well," Silver replied, smiling away.

"I don't want your help," Billy snapped, shaking out of Silver's hypnotizing words. Silver inched closer to him.

"But you do. I know men like Antony and I am more like Danny than you know. Matter of time before it's too late to stop Antony's destruction. His quest for Danny doesn't only affect you, Flint and the Eden, but all of Nassau. He's caused disaster before for his conquest, don't think for a second history won't repeat itself," Silver said firmly. Billy glared at him. "Now, where are we off to?" Billy snapped out of it as Silver walked forward. He watched him closely. What was he trying to do?

Danny sat still at the bar of the brothel. She knew it was the only place she could escape to that no one would find her. Fran and James wouldn't think to look for her there especially since Max had disappeared. Max. Her mind kept running back to her. The idea of her choosing to leave Nassau didn't seem right to her. How could she up and leave?

As her mind drifted into the idea of Max's choices, a familiar individual had spotted her. Jack Rackham stood there by one of the brothel woman's chambers, waiting for his captain, Charles Vain to emerge. He was fond of Danny, something he wouldn't admit. He hesitated to go to her. Vain and Danny's last encounter had been rather verbal and slightly violent. They haven't spoken since. Jack didn't want another fight to brake out but he also knew his new business deal involved the rekindling of Danny and Vain. He gave himself another moment before he began to make his way over to her.

"You don't seem like an individual to take part in this side of Nassau's entertainment?" Jack said, leaning on the bar beside her seating. Danny cocked her head and grew a weak smile.

"I only look to find some peace and quiet," Danny mumbled. Jack observed her body language. He peeked around. "What are you doing here?"

"He's waiting for his captain," a familiar voice said. Danny and Jack turned to see Vain standing there. Firmly standing with a cold look. Danny sighed.

"Charles Vain. Been some time," Danny said, forcing a smile.

"You look like shit," Vain stated. Danny chuckled.

"You got no idea. Where are you two off too anyway? After the whole fiasco I thought you two would be in hiding," Danny said. Vain and Jack shared a look.

"Mr. Gates, Fran and I had shared some words," Jack began. Danny sharply turned to him.

"What?" Danny snapped. Jack gave a sharp look to Vain then back to Danny.

"I think this is best discussed back at Eleanor's," Jack whispered to her. Danny cringed and rose from the chair. The three began to make their way down to Eleanor's.

Eleanor, Jack, Vain and Danny sat patiently in a private room of Eleanor's tavern. Danny sat there twitching her foot, nervous. Like stated before, she was fond of Vain, Jack and Anne but she was more so concerned about Flint and Vain working together. Vain had caused many issues in the passed and most recently, Danny and him shared a bed together. The next day didn't go so well as they fought about opposing thoughts on a specific matter. She hadn't talked to him since then and Flint knew all about it, not thanks to James.

It wasn't long before Flint, Mr. Gates and Fran showed up. Fran and Danny didn't talk and she certainly did not look at him. As they sat around the table, all of them began to appear displeased, nervous and slightly angry. It wasn't much of a plan anyone wanted. At least not what the captain's wanted.

"Let me be the first to say that I am pleased with the participation and thought that was put into this," Jack began, breaking the ice. "I know there had been some differences in the past which I am also pleased that we can put this aside and-"

"I want to talk about Mosiah," Flint interrupted. Danny rolled her eyes and rose from her chair as she walked to the window. Fran watched her.

"W-what about Mosiah?" Jack asked.

"He's dead and I want to hear your cowardly fuck as a captain apologize for it," Flint snarled. A moment of silence fell. Mr. Gates leaned forward.

"Excuse us gentlemen and ladies," Mr. Gates said as he rose. Danny watched as the two excited the room.

"Well this is going well," Fran sighed. Danny remained quiet.

"Aren't you two fucking each other? Talk some sense into him," Vain cringed as he looked at Danny. Danny shot back a glare before shaking her head.

The two men soon arrived back in the room. Jack watched as they took their seats once more. Danny began to count the seconds for it to just end. Seconds turned to minutes as she zoned out. She was done with the talk of the Urca and she was more then fed up with the men in the room. She could hear the men talking back and forth. She felt her words were unneeded since she would not be sailing with them. Her mind drifted as she watched the people of Nassau on the streets.

"Danny," a voice rang. Danny turned to see everyone in the room staring at her. "Do you agree to Vain's terms?" Eleanor asked. Danny looked around for a moment as she let out a sigh.

"I really could care fucking less," she mumbled with a sigh before leaving the room.

Danny rushed down the stairs. Flint followed close behind her, attempting to catch her. He had finally caught up to her and dragged her to the side away from the public. He shoved her with a light push. Danny stood there, grinding her teeth. He was giving her his usual look.

"Stop this," Flint said firmly. Danny glared at him in disgust.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Get yourself together Danny. The last thing I need is to come back and find out you've done something stupid or have gotten yourself killed. You want to be a captain, first step is to act like one," he said cold and firmly before leaving her.

Danny dropped to the ground. She wasn't sure what to say. She froze for a moment in time. Act like a captain? Hard to do that when you are band from the ocean by her knight in shining armour. Danny wanted to step up but it wasn't easy. Flint did things to her that changed her. She tried everything she could to make him happy but did he really care what she did? Or was she just a burden to him?

"You need to deal with the problem before Flint and the others find out. We can't afford to lose this. It's time to deal with the situation Vain," Jack's voice rang.

Danny hid behind the wall as she spotted Vain and Jack. She thought for a moment. What was Jack talking about? As she watched them walk down near the beaches, she began to follow them. She raced to keep up with them. The paths were busy and it wasn't hard for her to follow them. Jack and Vain were to distracted to sense anything suspicious and to be fair, Danny knew what she was doing. Her and Anne were the best at sneaking around. It helped them start a blaze to Gurner's ship. But as good as she was, the crowds of people were better. She lost them in the crowds. She cursed to herself. Her mind stood in thought. Whatever they were hiding would not be far from where Vain and his men camped out. She put it together and decided to hide there until it was dark.

Darkness soon hit the sands of Nassau. Danny watched Vain's crewmen. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were all men of a darker side. She was fond of Jack and Anne the most. Vain had his moments but he also had a soft side that Danny had seen more often than anyone. But something wasn't sitting right with her. As she walked from tent to tent, she caught a glimpse of Vain's tent and inside, him and Eleanor. She rolled her eyes. The two were a toxic couple that even Danny could never understand.

She watched as Vain traced his fingers across her cheek to her ears, pulling her golden blonde hair back with his finger tips. In a sense, she thought it was sweet. Danny knew Vain's feelings for Eleanor were deeper than any love she had seen before. Seeing it in person, made her question things of her own love life. The moment was soon interrupted as Jack came running over and into the tent. Danny's mind caught on to loud screams. Screams from a woman in distress. Danny burst from her hiding spot, firmly tuning in.

"Danny? The hell are you doing here?" Jack asked. Eleanor glared at her, both sharing the same look to one another.

"Max," Danny whispered.

The two woman raced to the distress call. They came to a large circle of Vain's crewmen surround one man sexually assaulting Max. Danny stood in disbelief. Eleanor grabbed a large wooden beam and raced to Max's aid as she pounded down onto the man inside Max. The man fell to the side. Another crewmen went to step in and grab Eleanor. Danny sprinted towards the man. She took her sword out and swiftly shoved the sword through the man's gut. Eleanor shared a look of thankfulness before looking down to Max.

"All of you are finished!" Eleanor snapped. She turned to Vain, cold. "This is all your doing." Danny felt the anger run off Eleanor.

"Eleanor," Vain said under his breath. Danny looked to Jack, disappointed slightly.

"Everyone here is done in the sands of Nassau. You will not sleep, you will not drink, you will not eat, you will not trade or sell!" Eleanor snarled, circling herself as she glared at all the men. Danny turned her gaze to Max, keeping it fixed on her. "Unless-Unless you elect a new captain." Eleanor turned to Danny. The two shared a look that Danny quickly shook off. "Unless you join Captain Flint or Captain Whitmore. Pledge yourself to one of their crews and give them your ship. Beggars under an old captain or rich under a new one?" Eleanor protested.

Danny glimpsed up to see Mr. Gates and Flint standing strong. One by one, the men began to move towards the side where Danny and Flint stood strong. Danny couldn't believe what was happening. The cold sensation of hatred and resentment binged through Eleanor and Vain as they stood from distance facing one another. Danny agreed that punishment must be made for what had happened to Max but she wasn't so sure if Vain was to blame for it. As the men made final decisions, Eleanor dropped to Max's side. Danny felt her body go numb. She wanted to hear their words but her thoughts were clouded. Her eyes rose to meet Jack and Anne's. It was cold but assuring.

Max shoved Eleanor away from her as she slowly brought herself to her feet. Her head turned to Danny, sad, alone. Danny felt her heart melt. She was a friend and Danny held that close to her and wasn't afraid to say it. Max gulped back, her eyes still on Danny trying to find words but nothing came out. She turned to Vain. Danny observed closely.

"My debt lost you some fortune. I am yours till the debt is paid," Max said as she went to rush through Vain and his remaining men. Danny stood still as Eleanor rushed through the crowd, eyes filled with tears. What just happened?

Danny stood by the beach, away from civilization as she tried to run through what had happened. Her heart stood still, too still. She had many thoughts. Too many. She blamed Eleanor for Max's fait but she would not say it to anyone. Fran was distant and her crew was beginning to rebel against her. Even Flint thought differently of her. She knew what she had to do but she just had to get herself to do it. She needed to sail. To be the captain. To be free.

Danny soon fixed her gaze on the Walrus. She knew Billy was there. Oh how she wanted to see Billy. She was never good at love or anything like that. She kept it simple. Though she craved certain individuals, she would always go back to Billy. Her cravings put her in trouble though. Put her in bad situations. Danny climbed inside one of the small boats and began to paddle her way out to the Walrus.

Arriving at the ship, she dragged herself up, rope by rope, ledge by ledge until she found herself on the deck. She had always admired the Walrus. The look of it brought comfort to her but also brought back dangerous memories. Danny distracted herself as she made her way to the middle pillar for the main sail. She raised her hand and began to trace the pillar. It was rough and prickly. But it was satisfying and it reminded her of Flint.

"Mrs. Barlow?" the sound of Billy's voice rang.

Danny froze as her eyes widened. Why was Billy talking about Miranda? Danny rushed quietly to the sound. She peeked around to see Billy talking with Morley, a fellow crewmen. Her heart raced. _Mrs. Barlow_ was a secret of Flint's. She made a quick decision and without thought, went through with it.

"Billy?" she said, rushing out of the shadows. Billy and Morley jumped. The men cleared their throats.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Billy asked. Danny looked awkwardly between the two men.

"I-I was looking for you actually," Danny said. She looked at Morley. "But you appear busy. I'll see you later than." Danny went to turn before Billy rose.

"N-no. Don't go. This was uh-uh nothing important," Billy nervously said. Morley looked at Billy then to Danny.

"Yes. Billy I will talk to you later. Danny," he said with a nod. Danny said nothing back and slanted her head as Morley walked off. She turned back to Billy who stood anxiously.

"You are close with Morley?" Danny asked. Billy shrugged.

"No. Not really. Just saw he was out so uh yeah," Billy replied before clearing his throat.

Danny took a moment and watched him. She observed him in the moonlight. His muscular arms did no justice for what she knew was under his shirt. His innocent and nervous look was one thing Danny couldn't control herself with. She loved a challenge and she wouldn't deny she was sexually attracted to a sinister man but Billy was different. He was the exception. He was the only man she never got bored of. The only man that could still satisfy her needs in every way.

Danny gave it another moment before making her way close to him. She placed her hand on his chest, raising it up slowly. She could feel his heart beat quicken as her hand traced his chest. Her hand twisted to the back of his neck, her other hand following the others lead. The two looked into each others eyes for a moment. She could sense him slowly falling into lust. She reached herself up to his lips with hers. She teased him with her lips, running them lightly across his bottom and lightly pulling away when he went to lean forward.

Billy moved his hands from her hips closer to the center of her spine before curling his arms fully around her. He tugged her in and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Danny couldn't resist as she felt the soft and warm embrace. For the long passionate moment, it took Danny away from everything around her. Everything else seemed to disappear. But something still lurked in the back of her mind as her and Billy's lips and tongues intertwined. Why were Billy and Morley talking about Mrs. Barlow?


	7. IV

A captain is nothing without a crew. In order to obtain a strong and healthy ship a captain must have it's crew on their side, or everything falls apart. But once obtaining the crews trust, how can a captain keep it?

Danny sat on the edge of a window in her room at the Guthrie's establishment. She twirled her dagger in her hand, thinking. She couldn't get the thought of what she had heard on the ship of the Walrus with Billy and crewmen, Morley. She began to wonder what they had known about Mrs. Barlow and how they had obtained knowledge. With the tone of confusion in Billy she knew that Morley knew something, but what did he know?

As Danny's mind spun with thoughts of potential danger to Flint and even Billy, the door to her room crept open. She peeked from the corner of her eye to see Fran. She let out a sigh and continued to play with her dagger. Fran chewed his bottom lip before making his way over to a chest that sat at the edge of the bed. He dropped on it. He leaned himself forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He had been distant from Danny. Fran had his moments where he would disappear but with the pressure of the Urca, the recent betrayal and the recruit of Antony, tensions were higher than usual.

"Flint and his crew have began careening their ship," Fran stated in order to break the silence. Danny ignored him. Fran watched her, hoping she would say something. "Once that matter is completed we should be departing to the Urca." Danny chewed her lip. Fran sighed and rose from the chest. "Please Danny. Will you speak with me?" Danny twirled around to face him.

"What do you want me to say?" Danny snapped.

"Anything!" Fran yelled. Danny shook her head. "I know you do not want us to go but for what reason? What is the real reason? You fear something! I can tell just by looking at you right now!"

"I don't fear anything!" Danny snarled as she rose and dashed to the side of the room, facing away from him.

"After all the loyalty I have given to you, you continue to hide things from me," Fran said, his voice delicate. Danny squinted her eyes, attempting to suck back tears. "I have turned away from so many things. I don't know you like I thought I did. I pretended to but I know there is so much I do not know."

"You don't want to know the real me," Danny whispered. Fran rubbed his forehead before looking off into the sun from the window Danny had been sitting on.

"I can not work for you when you do not trust me," Fran cringed. He turned to look at the back of her once more. "I have told you everything from my past. Where I came from, who I am and the kind of man I am trying to be."

"I never forced you to tell me. You chose that. I do not owe you anything," Danny stuttered, attempting to give him as firm of a cold shoulder as she could. Fran sucked back. "I have seen and heard so many things that would turn a bright soul into a black dust. Inside me, is black dust." Danny turned to face Fran. Her eyes watering from the thoughts.

"Talk to me Danny," Fran whispered. He made his way closer to her. "When I see you, all sorts of questions arise inside me. Who is Flint to you? Why do you demand to stay connected to him?" Fran pleaded. Danny remained quiet, her body shaken. "And now? Why do you insist on protecting John Silver? You never sail, why? What has you shaken?"

"James will be looking for you Fran," Danny said before attempting to leave. Fran stood firm and pulled her arm back. The two turned their heads to look at one another.

"Don't do that," Fran said, eyes empty.

"Be the man I hired you to be. The good man I can count on. The Eden has a job to do, do it," Danny said firmly before leaving him.

The sun beamed down, brighter than usual. Danny felt her body shaken and her mind exploding with all the tension in the air. Danny kept her head low. Anyone from her crew or the walrus was the last thing she wanted to run into. She made her to the beaches, attempting to find a way accomplish some peace. She stood by the waters edge, soaking in the surroundings. As the breeze rolled off the water, she felt her urge for the sea grow. She wondered what would happen if she took a small sail boat and headed out to see. Would she be able to make it on her own? Would the dark sinister individual find her?

"Odd to see you without one of your pleasurable men alongside you." Danny turned her head to see Jack Rackham. She smiled and turned back to the sea. He grinned and looked around before walking up beside her.

"I'm actually slightly excited to get some peace and fucking quiet from my crew," Danny chuckled. Jack looked down at her. "Not that I don't cherish my crew but after the fiasco that arrived to Nassau I'd prefer to be alone and see what else I can bother the mistress for."

"Well I think you may have to give Guthrie some time after Vain's actions," Jack shrugged. Danny sighed.

"How is he doing?" Danny asked, her tone becoming serious. Jack looked down.

"He's…. holding up," Jack replied. Danny bit her lip. "What does it matter to you? You are on the privileged side of things anyhow."

"Come on Jack," Danny snapped, shaking her head. "Though I think Vain is a troubled individual, I still care for him. I care for you and Anne too. As far as I'm concerned, you three are my allies, not my enemy."

"That's very kind of you. Or idiotic, I can't tell," Jack said. Danny and him looked at one another before sharing a smile. Danny looked back to the water before sighing.

"Up for a run?" Danny said, turning back to him with a grin. Jack glared in confusion.

"Danny! I don't think this was to the best of plans!" Jack yelled to her, his grip firm on the reins of his horse.

The wind blew through Jack and Danny as the two rushed through the sand. Danny peeked back at Jack and his brown horse. She let out a giggle before slashing her reins and kicking the sides of her horse. She could feel the freedom as it trailed alongside the wind. A smile growing on her face as she let free. Before long the two arrived at the crew of the Walrus and their ship, placed on land. They came to the edge of the sand by the grass as they came off their horses. Jack looked around nervously as the men glared at the two.

"I don't mean to be a pain-"

"Yes you do Jack," Danny gave a condescending grin. Jack sighed.

"Do you really think I should be here? Besides, I thought we were just going for a simple ride," Jack stated. Danny finished placing the reins to the side.

"Jack Rackham, would I ever bring you anywhere that would put you in danger?" Danny asked, placing her hands on her hips. Jack looked around before turning back to her.

"Didn't before, but now, I'm confused on your intensions," Jack said, his eyes wide. Danny chuckled.

"You are the jack Rackham. Be confident. Besides, as long as you stick close, the crew won't rip you to shreds," Danny chuckled. Jack sighed and followed her towards the captains tent where Flint and James had been sitting.

"What in the hell," James began. Flint looked up and followed James gaze to Danny and Jack.

"Jesus," Flint sighed. Danny and Jack soon stood before them, Danny growing a clever smile. "Danny, didn't expect you to visit."

"Especially not with company," James said, raising an eyebrow at her company. Danny ignored them.

"How is the careening going?" Danny asked.

"Fine?" James replied. Danny nodded and began to look around. "What do you want Danny?"

"Mind if we have a word Captain James?" Danny asked. James and Flint shared a look before James rose from his seat. Jack watched them nervously. Flint glared at him.

"I'll wait over here," Jack said, clearing his throat and stepping away from an annoyed Flint.

"What is it you want Danny?" James asked, sighing.

"I want to apologize," Danny said. James looked at her, slightly shocked. He glared at her, confused. Danny apologizing?

"Apologize?" James questioned. Danny rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I said some things I shouldn't have. You had a right to question me. You are looking out for me and I apologize for my reaction," Danny said. James stood there, speechless and more than a little confused.

"A-Alright. I appreciate it," James stuttered. Danny smiled and nodded. James attention turned to Jack. "Why exactly is he here?" Danny followed James gaze.

"Jack Rackham? He's a friend. I like his company. Keeps me interested," Danny smiled. James remained silent. "I didn't want to come alone and I've been thinking-"

"No Danny."

"What?"

"Jack Rackham isn't a man to keep around for a low key fuck. Besides him and Anne are … well whatever they are. Don't start fucking with Vain's crew, alright?" James said, laughing. Danny shrugged then quickly shook her head.

"Come on James. I know better than that," Danny began. She looked back over at Jack. "Not that something about Jack hasn't interested me but no, trust me, no. But there is other business plans that I intend to use Jack for." James glared at her with a look saying _what the fuck are you talking about_?

"What business plan exactly?" James questioned. Danny's smile disappeared.

"One thing at a time James. All in good time. Now, get back to work," Danny smiled. James gave her a look before making his way to Flint. As she glared at him, Jack came up beside her.

"Let me get this straight, you came here to do what exactly?" Jack questioned. Danny remained still.

"I came here to make sure my crew knows I am with them. That whatever I do, is for their own good," Danny stated. Jack glanced at her.

"And does it? Everything you chose, benefits them?" Jack asked. Danny turned and looked him in the eyes.

"A captain fights for their crew but given the chance, I'll need them to fight for me," Danny stated. Jack looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Jack asked. Danny smiled.

"You and I have a lot to discuss," Danny stated. Jack and her stared at each other for a moment.

Billy began to make his way over to the barrel of water on the side of one of the tents. He had just experienced a weird encounter with Morley and was starting to feel the pressure. Gates pointed him as quarter master while Gates was placed in charge of the ranger taken from Vain. Billy had his shirt wrapped around his head. His mussels shinned with his sweat that trickled down his body. He began to think back to the night him and Morley had spoken, after Danny left. It was running through his mind but as the good crew member he was, he fought his doubts.

"Eh Billy!" a man said from behind him. It was one of the Walrus' men, Logan. Billy wiped the water from his face. "Looks like we aren't the only ones with a pleasurable time." Billy glared at him in confusion as he reached into the barrel.

"Pleasurable times?" Billy questioned. He looked off slightly confused. Logan looked at him and nodded as he washed his face. "Oh. I am not one for the fuck tent." Logan laughed.

"You are one for Captain Whitmore. She is here with Jack Rackham. I assumed she came for a quick fuck with you," Logan chuckled. Billy glared at him.

"She's here? Where?" Billy asked. Logan pointed over to where Jack and Danny were talking. Billy watched closely. "What is she doing here?"

"I assumed she came to see you. You need a good fuck before we leave for seas. She looks like she would give a nice farewell fuck," Logan chuckled. Billy turned to him cold. Logan quickly cleared his throat. "Respectfully."

"How is that at all respectfully?" Billy questioned. Logan went to speak before Billy raised his hand to stop him. "Never mind. Don't really want to hear the reasoning."

Billy began to make his way to Danny. He wouldn't deny that he was glad to see her but it was why she was there that confused him. Especially with her being here alongside Jack Rackham. Not even Billy knew the extent of Danny's relationship with the Rangers' quartermaster, their captain and Anne. He knew that they got along but he didn't know _how_ well they got along. He soon stood before them. Danny turned to face him, her childhood smile glimmering across her face. Jack observed her look closely.

"I didn't know you were here," Billy said.

Danny couldn't resist looking Billy up and down. Billy saw and gave a light blush. Jack rolled his eyes feeling uncomfortable but he also didn't want to leave Danny's side. Jack had a slight attraction for Danny, not just for her looks but her abilities. He saw one too many advantages with Danny which is why he liked being friends with her. Jack wasn't one to express this.

"Yes well, figured I'd come see the action on the beach. The brothel is bare and the Guthrie's was cluttered with too much tension," Danny smiled. Billy couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry I couldn't make things more entertaining for you," Jack added, his eyes on Danny. Danny glanced at him and chuckled.

"Now Jack, you are always the perfect company," she winked.

Before another word could be said, the wind blew heavy alongside the beach. Danny felt the wind. It was strong. Too strong to port a ship and careen it. She began to feel a gut wrenching horror. All her attention landed on the ship and it's ropes that held it up. She followed the ropes to the trees. Her heart race began to slow itself. Her feeling was beginning to descend.

Danny's gut feeling was right. Soon the ropes began to take the trees with them. Men from the crew began to disperse from under the ship. Danny and Jack glared in disbelief. Billy sprinted over to the others. Danny wanted to stop him but couldn't. She trailed along the beach as Billy and Flint met up by the ship, glaring as the ship began to peel over. The trees were ripped from the sand. It was then that a gut wrenching holler began to pierce the air. Danny sprinted.

"Danny no!" Jack yelled. She raced to the other side of the boat to find the Walrus' other cook, Randall and Morley attempting to save him. Flint cursed and ran beside her as Billy and the others rushed to cut the ropes.

"His leg, it's caught!" Morley stated. Danny cursed.

"My leg!" Randall screamed in agony. Danny placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Flint soon arrived.

"We can't pull it out. It's stuck," Danny stated. Flint sighed.

Danny and Flint soon found a butcher knife between their faces. They followed the blade to John Silver who stood strong. Danny and Flint shared a look before Flint grabbed it from Silver. Danny looked around and found a stick. She shoved it into Randall's mouth. Flint looked at her, then to Morley, then back to Silver.

"John, take Danny out of here," Flint ordered. John nodded and went to grab Danny's arm.

"Are you mad? I'm not leaving you here!" Danny snapped. Flint turned to her, angry.

"Danny! Get the fuck out of here! _Now_!" Flint snapped. Before she could argue with him, John grabbed her arm and yanked her out, rushing her to the crowd.

Danny stood there and shoved Silver off of her. She went to go back before Jack intervened, pushing her back. He gave her a firm look. Joining beside her, James and a surprise, Eleanor. Danny and Eleanor shared a look before their attention turned back to the boat. The ropes were soon cut. Danny watched as the boat began to tumbled toward the other side where Flint was. Danny felt her heart skip. Her mind panicked until Flint appeared with Randall by his side. She watched as some of the crew men ran to help. But where was Morley?

"Thank god," Eleanor sighed.

Danny remained still. A stillness that Jack couldn't help but notice. Danny turned her attention to Billy who stood not to far away. She watched as he made his way over to the crushed side of the ship. She wasn't the only one who was curious as to where Morley was. She rushed to follow Billy. She stood her distance behind him. He stood there cursing. She followed Billy's body down to the ground as she traced the sands to what lay underneath. A crushed Morley. Billy cursed and turned around to see her, as shocked and confused as him.

Nothing was shared between Billy and Danny, in fact they didn't even share another glance. At least no shared glances. Danny stood in the distance, watching as Billy sat in the sands alongside Gates. Her mind was rusted. In that moment, she remembered the fear on his face. As her eyes trailed from Billy, she looked a short distance to Flint who stood cold. She saw the cold look. It was for Billy. Something stirred inside her, something she feared.

"Well that was our entertainment for the night, shall we head back?" Jack asked, coming between her and her view of Flint. Danny looked up to him. Jack saw something in her eyes. Fear and sadness. "What happened?" Jack asked. Danny gulped back before shaking it off.

"I will meet you by the horses. There is something I have to do first," Danny stated.

Before Jack could say anything she sped off towards Billy and Gates. Billy and Gates serious talk soon disappeared when Danny stood pale in front of them. The two looked up at her. Danny gulped back. Gates observed her closely. Something was disturbing her.

"What is it Danny?" Gates asked. Danny looked at him, shaky.

"Mind if I borrow Billy for a moment?" Danny asked. Gates and Billy shared a look.

"Uh-yes. Find me after Billy," Gates said before leaving. Billy rose from the crate and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked. Danny gulped back.

"Privately."

Danny grabbed his arm and yanked him further away from the walrus by rocks and a cliff off the shores. She let him go and took a few steps away from him. She faced away, trying to catch herself. Billy watched her, confused. She trailed back and fourth before him trying to find words.

"Danny what is it? You are worrying me," Billy interrupted. Danny let out a faint chuckled. She rubbed her forehead, glaring down at the sands.

"You need to tell me what you and Morley spoke about," Danny said, her voice faint. She turned and looked at Billy who stood pale before her. "Every last detail."

"I don't know what-"

"Really? You'd lie to me?" Danny questioned, shocked. Billy looked down in shame. Danny walked closer to him. "I heard you speak her name. What did Morley tell you?" Billy looked up at her.

"He told me that the last time they did a expedition like this one, Flint lied. Said he would make the crew rich but it ended up being for his personal gain. It was an execution not a simple pirate raid," Billy explained. Danny froze. She knew the exact event, the exact reason, the exact victim. "He said she did it all for the woman, Mrs. Barlow." Danny let out a deep sigh. "You knew about this."

"You need to forget everything you heard Billy. Burry it, destroy it," Danny said, her voice shaking. Billy glared at her.

"You are protecting him?" Billy questioned in disgust. Danny shook her head.

"Please Billy, I am begging you," she shuttered. She raced to him and placed her hands on his face. Billy saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. "You need to be careful, please Billy." Billy looked her in the eyes. He slowly raised his hands and grabbed hers, pulling her off him. Danny felt her heart shatter and he felt it too.

"Why are you saying this?" Billy asked. Danny couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Billy watched as they streamed down her cheeks. She took a moment to catch herself before looking at him again.

"Flint is a good man but when he feels threatened, he becomes someone else," Danny paused. Billy watched her. "He will stop at nothing to keep those who will stand between him and his goal away. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please Billy. I need to know you will come back to me." Danny began to cry, more than she ever has.

It's not that she feared Flint. She knew him well and knew he could be unstable. Billy looked down at her. His heart fluttered with sadness as he watched her cry before him. Billy did _fear_ Flint. Danny's worry for him made him fear Flint more. Now he knew that Morley was right. This made him sick. He wanted to be the perfect crewmen but that's hard when you don't know if you can trust your captain. He took a step towards Danny and wrapped his hands around her chin. He pulled her face up and looked into her eyes.

"I will come back to you Danny, I promise," he said, sincerely. Danny leaned up and kissed him passionately, Billy returning the kiss back.

Jack and Danny soon arrived back at Nassau. Danny didn't say a word on the way back and Jack was too busy observing her to spark up the conversation. As they came off their horses, a long pause came to Jack. Every day he spent alongside Danny he obtained more odd behaviour and questions. Multiple questions ran through his mind. Some old and some new.

"Whatever you have to say Jack, say it," Danny snapped, rolling her eyes. Jack remained still.

"What is your connection to Flint?" Jack asked, firmly. Danny froze. Jack noted her behaviour. "It's a question everyone asks but seems like it's not much of a topic of conversation. You came to the island hiding behind him. Now you stand strong beside him. So I ask, what is it about Flint that keeps you around?"

"He saved me," Danny said, calmly. Jack tuned in.

"Saved you from what exactly?" Jack questioned. Danny slowly turned to face him. She waited a moment.

"My father," Danny replied. Jack glared at her.

"You are gonna have to give me more than that sweet heart," Jack shrugged.

"If I tell you. It's you alone. Not Anne, not Vain. Not even my crewmen, understood Rackham?" Danny snapped. Jack glared at her. He had never kept a secret from Anne but he had always been curious about Danny. He took a moment before nodding. Danny took a moment. She pulled him closer before the two sat down by the horses. "I was born in England. To a royal family. My real name was Andrea Bastiel My mother had died at child birth and my father had raised me. The man was a brute. He hated me. Loathed me. I once pissed him off so badly that he dragged me by my hair to the basement of our home and hung me upside down for two days." Danny paused, taking the memory in. "When I first bled, my father had made arrangements that I had no knowledge of. I should have known he was up to something but I was young and foolish. Then the day came where these dirty pigs dragged me out of the house, chaining me up. I saw the coin handed to the pigs from my father as he whispered to them make sure you receive a pretty penny for this bitch. Royal pussy is valuable pussy. They put a sheet over my head. I remember only being able to hear the heavy breathing and moist air inside the sheet. I was dragged from what felt like sand on my bare toes to wooden floors. I could feel my feet slowly slicing open and the blood escaping my wounds. They dragged me down stairs and tossed me. I felt the cold steel of cuffs grasp my ankles and hands. When they removed the sheet, I saw multiple woman around me. All in rough shape, like they had been fucked to no extent, some were untouched but dehydrated and others were no older than seven. The ships travel seemed endless. We only made a few stops. One by one a few of the woman would be brought up. They kicked and screamed, pleading to let them go. It didn't take me long before I realized this was no normal ship. It was selling whores to the wealthy and the willing. The men never got a chance to touch me, there captain was adamant on keeping me a virgin. The men who tried were punished. But the other woman weren't so lucky. I was there for so long, feeling the ship sway on the waves. We were all dehydrated and hungry. When it came to feeding time, they threw the food on the floor. If you didn't eat, they would whip you. One day at sea, I could hear the men screaming and yelling on top of the deck. The other woman began to shake. I tried to focus in. _Pirates_ they yelled. I wouldn't deny I was scared. I had been taught to fear them. We all were. We soon heard gun fire from cannons and guns. One cannon burst through the cabin part we were in. Little water trickled through, not a lot. We all began to fear what was to come. As it continued we heard the sound of swords clashing. It went on for awhile before it finally stopped. A moment of silence hit. We all turned to the entrance, waiting for whoever killed off the crew to do the same to us. The door opened, gusts of smoke from the cannons and gunfire trailed in behind a dark figure. The man stepped in, getting closer to us."

"Flint," Jack whispered. Danny looked at him.

"Flint," Danny sighed. Jack gazed off in thought. "Flint and his men searched the woman before realizing what we were meant for. Flint stood there, didn't seem too interested in us. In fact he seemed irritated. Until his eyes came upon me. I was curled up in the corner. I remember him walking closer to me, his face the usual emotionless man. I was scared. I thought the worst. It took him a moment. I watched as he stood before me, glaring down at me. When he inched down and just, glared at me. I watched as a grin appeared across his face and he lent out a hand…"

FLASH BACK

Flint's hand rested in the air by a young, scared Danny. She coward away from him. Flint's heart fluttered as he watched her. She was beautiful. Something about her stood out. He couldn't put his finger on it. She was, special.

"Don't be scared," he said to her.

Danny glared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Flint began to bring his hand closer to her face. Danny began to shake nervously as his hand rested on her cheek, lightly wiping away her tears. A sudden rush of calmness over came her. Flint grinned.

"See, nothing to fear," Flint said. Danny gulped back. She began to calm herself.

"Captain! We should be making our way before the royal ships appear," Gates said, coming in the room. Flint turned to him.

"Pull the woman together. We will bring them to Nassau," Flint ordered.

"Yes Captain," Gates replied. Flint rose and began to walk away from Danny to Gates side.

Gates whistled to the men who slowly began to help the woman out of their chains. One man went to make his way over to Danny. Danny began to panic and kick away from the man. Flint sharply turned at the struggle.

"Relax would you? I am here to help you!" The man snapped. Flint walked over and lightly pulled the man back.

"I'll take care of her. Deal with the rest," Flint ordered. The man nodded and went to help the others. Flint turned back to Danny, his face soft as he leaned back down to her. "Would you like to come with me? I promise I won't hurt you." Danny's eyes turned to the others. Flint smiled. "Don't worry, as long as you are by my side, no harm will come to you." Danny took his hand and followed him out of the dark chambers she had called home for so long.

As they sailed on the sea, Danny kept close to Flint. She wasn't a child but she was quite young and Flint was the man who saved her from a lifetime of horrors. She kept her eyes on him as he looked out to the ocean. How can someone be so…. Kind? He was the father she never had and the man she would stay true to till the end. She would have never guessed she would love him as much as she had.

FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT

A moment of silence stood still between Jack and Danny. Some mystery of Danny had soon burned inside Jack. He had no idea. She lived a life of rejection until meeting Flint. The girl she was then was far from the girl she is now. There had still been so many questions Jack wanted to ask her but for the moment, his needs were satisfied. Not only that, he was one of very few to hear her story and he felt privileged of that. Something he had never expected to know. Danny was feared because she knew what it was like to fear.


	8. V

11 years ago….

How can one person so irrelevant to someone's life, become so special? How can they impact an individual in a matter of seconds? In a life of blood and suffering there is no answer. A world so dark begins to brighten once touched by something to fragile.

Flint sat aimlessly on his captain's chair as he watched the young girl drift off into a deep slumber. She was so innocent, so delicate. He observed her closely. She wore nothing more than a sheet of cloth tied around her. He trailed along her body. Dirt and dried blood painted her body. Her black hair was knotted and bedraggled in its braid from one side of her head. Flint inched himself closer, lightly dragging the chair with him to avoid waking her. He reached over and pulled her braid aside that draped across her neck and collarbone. Flint wondered who she was, where she had come from and why someone so beautiful landed in the hands of men so dark and violent.

With his two fingers still holding the end of her braid up, his eyes soon ran down to her feet. He placed her hair down and moved closer. Her feet were cut up and bruised. Indents of chains made a mark around her ankles. Inside, a rage began to stir from Flint. In that instant he knew that this girl meant more to him than any had before. But why her?

"Flint." A voice followed after the door burst open. Flint sharply turned to see Gates and one of the crewmen. The young girl sprinted up, scared. Flint quickly turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay. You are okay," Flint assured. The girl's heart raced. She followed the men to Flint's eyes. Calmness came over her as she began to settle down. Flint sighed and turned back to Gates. "Luther, take the girl and get her something to drink and eat. I'm sure she is hungry."

"Yes captain," The crewmen beside Gates nodded. He made his way over to the girl who seemed firmly against going anywhere with him.

"It's okay. Luther is a good man. As soon as Mr. Gates and I are done talking, I will come find you," Flint assured. The girl took a long paused before nodding and following Luther out of the captain's quarters.

Once the door shut behind them, Flint moved his chair back and leaned with a sigh, rubbing his chin. Mr. Gates watched his captain closely. He knew Flint had something on his mind. Gates shook it off and pulled out papers from his side as he made his way to the desk. He pulled a chair over and sat across from Flint. Flint observed as Gates organized the papers in his hand.

"We looked through some of the papers. They are profiles. They give some details on the woman in the cabin," Gates stated. Flint leaned closer.

"Anything on the girl?" Flint asked. Gates peeked at him. He sighed before putting the papers in a neat pile and handing them across the desk. Flint glared at him, slowly reaching over.

"These papers were classified. Thought the first person to look at them should be you. Didn't want the men seeing whatever was there," Gates said. Flint broke his glare from Gates before looking through the papers. "With the others, there was no physical description that matched the girl. I figured she is more valuable then the others."

"Valuable how?" Flint asked. Gates shrugged.

"All the woman had one thing in common. Prostitutes. But ones for sale. Found billing information on the captain's desk. All the woman have a different price tag. Some have backgrounds, some simply have no information," Gates explained.

Flint continued to search the papers. Looking each description over and over again. Until he found it. The whole world around him suddenly froze. He dropped the others aside as he glared at the information on the paper. He followed the name carefully. The detail was very particular and the price was unmarked. Gates gave his captain a curious look.

"Found her profile?" Gates questioned. Flint remained still and quiet. "Flint? You going to answer?"

"She's the daughter of Anthony Bastiel," Flint said, emotionless. Gates eyes grew, shocked.

"Bastiel?" Gates questioned. He took a quick moment. "The monarchy's cousin?" Flint let the sheet fall from his hands as they began to grow numb. "I didn't even know he had a daughter? The man is a brute. Especially since his wife died. The girl is royal blood!" Flint rose and stood by the window in thought.

"Anthony Bastiel's wife died in child birth. She gave birth to a healthy daughter," Flint stated, remembering the story told to him from the past. He slowly turned to face Gates. "They named the daughter Andrea Antonia Bastiel." Gates reached over and grabbed the paper, reading the same name.

"T-this is remarkable," Gates chuckled. Flint remained doubtful. "That means we can return this girl and possibly make a profit! I'm sure Anthony Bastiel would be quiet charitable for his daughters return!"

"Look at the bottom of the page beside the price," Flint ordered, cold. Gates was confused by his captain's inability to share in the excitement. He trailed the page to the bottom. "Out loud." Gates cleared his throat, squinting.

"Investment paid with gold coin by-" Gates froze. Unable to finish. Flint sat back down in his chair.

"Investment paid with gold coin by Anthony Bastiel," Flint finished. Gates eyes remained on the bottom of the page. A moment of silence rested between them.

"He sold his own daughter for an extra investment?" Gates questioned. Flint said nothing. "That is absurd. A man like Bastiel would never get involved with such recklessness especially if it involves his own blood!"

"The monarchy is full of corruption Mr. Gates. Anthony never wanted a daughter and he certainly didn't want his wife to die. So he got rid of it in the most sinister way he could," Flint put forth. Gates placed the page back down.

"So what do we do with her then?" Gates asked. Flint looked at Gates with thoughts. "We can't exactly leave her in Nassau by herself. People would be after her."

"Which is exactly why we do not tell anyone," Flint responded. Gates gave him a curious look. "She needs guidance. She is only thirteen."

"She is not our problem Flint," Gates blurted out. Flint sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am making her our problem."

"You want to raise her? To watch over her?"

"Yes. I do," Flint said firmly. Gates couldn't believe what he was hearing. "There is something about her Gates. Something I can't piece together. She deserves a better life and I believe I can help her with that. Her whole life she was treated like dirt, unannounced filth. I am willing to take the step and help her. I think she can be an asset."

"You have that much faith in this, do you?" Gates questioned. Flint responded with a slow nod. Gates sighed and rose. "Well alright then. We treat the girl like one of us. Emotional break usually results in a strong fighter." Gates began to head to the doors.

"Thank you," Flint said, genuine. Gates turned back.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her," Gates grinned before leaving Flint alone in the captain's quarters.

Gates was making his way to crew who had started eating. He pondered on Flint's obsession with this girl. They had to find a way to disguise her. Her name, look and attitude need to be adjusted. Gates began to wonder if Flint really knew what he had just signed himself up for and not just Flint was involved but all the Walrus men. It was a lot to take care of a young girl.

Gates thoughts stuck to him as he descended below deck. He looked up with curiosity. Laughter stirred between the men as Gates saw a crowd cheering. Even the woman from the other ship began laughing alongside them. Gates squirmed his way through the crew until coming to the center of the musky men and their cheer. His eyes widened as he witnessed the young girl and Luther sword fighting. Gates watched as they play fought one another. The girl dodged the attempts. She was a natural. She pestered Luther before delivery a firm and harmless blow, knocking the strong man to his arse. The girl stood to him with a large grin, out of breath and lent out her hand. Luther began to chuckle and grabbed her aided hand. She pulled him to his feet.

"You are one hell of a girl. Yer know that?" Luther complimented. The girl grew a large smile. Gates couldn't help but let out a holler of joy. "What's your name anyhow kid?"

"Danny," a familiar voice said. All the men and women fell silent. The crowd dispersed as Flint began to walk through them. "Her name is Danny."

"Well Danny, welcome to the Walrus," Luther smiled. He picked her up and put him on her shoulder as the men began to cheer. Her heart began to flutter, she had never felt so…. Happy. Her eyes moved to meet with Flint who smiled and winked.

The hatred and heartless emotional and physical beatings became a moment of history. No one would do harm to the girl and no one would ever take her away as long as Flint was around. She would be untouched by harm. Untouched by cruelty. In that moment Andrea Bastiel became Danny Whitmore. The most fearsome and powerful captain to live.

6 Years Later….

"Danny!" a furious Fran yelled, banging his fist on the door of Danny's home. No answer arose. "Damn it Danny! Open the fucking door!"

Danny began to cover her body with a sheet, her hair was a mess as she answered the door. Fran stood there, displeased. He attempted to peek in and see who she was bedding this time but Danny was too quick to cover up her secrets. Fran finally had enough and burst the door open to find one of the simple men of Nassau. He rolled his eyes and ripped the man from the bed, shoving the mans clothes in his hand and kicking him out the door. He sharply turned to Danny who held a grin across her face.

"Why is everything so _funny_ to you?" Fran snapped. Danny shrugged. "Well for the record, it is not funny and it certainly is repulsive for you to be slugging around with these men. Especially with the commoners." Danny watched as Fran turned to search the room for her clothes. She rolled her eyes.

"I can find my own clothes you know," Danny said, annoyed. Fran sharply looked at her.

"Enough," Fran cringed. Danny sighed and sat down at her desk. "Where did you find that man anyhow? It is oblivious to me how you find such scum. I thought you and Billy Bones were serious. I liked him, respectful, honest, loyal and he seemed very smitten with you."

"I don't get involved with anyone you know that," Danny replied as she began to roll some tobacco. Fran watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Well maybe it's about time you started getting involved. Maybe it will calm you down," Fran suggested, pushing his words. Danny lit the cigar and turned to him.

"Come on Franny. What would be the fun in that?" Danny grinned. Fran stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Besides you may want me to be involved with Billy Bones but lets also remember the captain you would have to deal with." Fran slouched.

"Yes. Yes," Fran sighed shaking his head. "Captain Flint. The brute. Why do we continue to get ourselves involved with him anyhow? Seems like a waste of time. Don't you think?" Fran sat beside her. Danny took a long drag before passing the cigar over to Fran.

"The White Eden will always be partners with the Walrus. It's just how it is and as long as I am captain, Flint is our first ally. He's a good man and he is very intelligent. You don't give him enough credit," Danny stated, her eyebrow raised. Fran shared a look with her.

"Yes captain," Fran responded. Danny watched as he took a drag and passed it back to her.

"James and Flint should be back any day now," Danny paused as she took a drag. "Which means I have limited time to fuck around."

"You fuck around regardless of them here or not! Not having a good fuck whilst Flint is around does not mean you are well behaved around him too!" Fran snapped. Danny let out a chuckle.

"I'm a pirate Fran, what behaviour do you expect?" Danny laughed. Fran shook his head.

"When I met you three years ago, seemed like you were well behaved," Fran stopped himself and glared off in thought. "Actually, the good behaviour lasted only briefly. Till after I agreed to join your crew." Fran slowly turned to Danny.

"Had to get you on my side somehow Franny boy," Danny winked. Fran couldn't help but let out a smile. "Fran Carver, are you smiling? Now that is something to see."

"Don't get used to it cause it won't be lasting long, Especially if you don't get yourself dressed!" Fran laughed. Danny rolled her eyes and gave him a playful look. Fran rose and looked at her.

"I think you need to hit the sails. You are getting a little to cranky," Danny smiled. Fran shrugged.

"Same to you. James can't captain the ship forever," Fran laughed. Danny's smile went cold. A wave of sadness and anger swept her. Fran noticed. He cleared his throat. "Sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay Fran," Danny lied. She rose from her seat and forced a smile. "I'll get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." Fran nodded and left the room.

Danny waited for the door to close before her knees gave in and she fell to the ground. Tears slowly began to escape her eyes and her body felt an ache. She sobbed on the cold stone floor before her gaze turned to the window which brought in cheer of the streets of Nassau. As her memories sunk in the back of her mind, she also thought to where she is now and how she had gotten there. She grew a sincere smile. Though the ones who betrayed her sat waiting on the seas, her heart for now, belonged in Nassau. Till the day a dark man leaves this earth, her life would be here. She began to dream of the day she'd be able to leave Nassau. How alive it would feel to sail a free woman. A free person.


	9. VI - PART I

Things were stirred. The Walrus men were beginning to become restless and the Eden was finding themselves in the same position. Men grow tired of uneasy distress. No one had a clue what obstacle was to come next.

Danny stood by the docks. She had caught wind of the pursuit of gun supplies that had been attempting to sail away on the Andromache ship. She felt uneasy and a painful sting formed in her stomach that she could not shake. The Eden was following the Walrus close behind. She was… alone. Not even Fran remained behind with her. She couldn't keep her eyes off the waves of the sea. Her mind continued to worry about the whereabouts of her ship, her crew. Billy was one person that remained firm inside her. When she thought of him, her sharp pain grew stronger. What was going to happen?

"Is that the truth?" Billy asked, a firm yet shaken look on his face as he watched Flint. Flint wasn't eager to talk about Ms. Barlow but he was certain to make sure to put a cap on whispers of Billy's doubt in him as a captain.

"Since we are on the topic of woman," Flint cleared his throat as he peeked over the railings of the ship. "We need to discuss Danny."

"What about Danny?" Billy asked. Flint turned to him, taking a long pause. Billy nibbled at his lip and looked down. "I am not going to hurt her if-"

"I know," Flint interrupted. Billy and him shared a look. "I think if any pirate were to bed her, I'd prefer it to be you."

"Then why are we discussing this?" Billy asked. Flint flexed his jaw.

"Many rumours stir about me. And one that continues to stir in all sorts of ways is Danny. I want to be very clear Billy Bones," Flint paused, moving closer to Billy, his eyes firm. Billy gulped back. "Whatever Danny feels for you, she will turn away. Because the only person who can protect and love her best, is me." Billy and Flint shared a long look.

"Andromache sighted!" one of the men yelled. Flint and Billy turned to the seas to find their goal ship. Flint gave Billy a final look before leaving his side.

Back in Nassau, Danny was walking through the streets of Nassau. She was growing tiresome of standing by the docks, waiting for something to change. She wanted to escape the dark and sinister fears that haunted her mind. As she dragged her feet along the dirty stoned paths, her attention turned to a familiar face speaking out. She stood at the ends of the crowds to see Mr. Guthrie, Eleanor's father speaking out to the pirates of Nassau.

"Under these difficult circumstances with orders from Boston, I must inform you all that once these treasures and business of yours with my daughter are completed that we will no longer be able to assist you in your sales. I bid you farewell and gods speed to you all. Thank you," he finalized. Danny stood there as he exited off the 'stage'. The crowd booed as he walked off. Another poisoned gut feeling hit her. Her eyes wandered to Eleanor who stood unimpressed on the side.

Danny soon followed Eleanor into her tavern. She remained in a firm distance to avoid catching her attention too soon. She followed her up the stairs to a secluded room that they held a meeting with Vain and Flint. She stood for a moment. She wondered if it was worth it to even speak with her. She sucked up her pride and headed inside. Eleanor sat in a chair, gazing off in thought.

"I'm assuming you had no knowledge of this?" Danny asked. Eleanor peeked through the corner of her eye.

"If you are here to fuck with me, I'm not in the mood," Eleanor snarled. Danny looked down then pulled a chair out from beside Eleanor before taking a seat.

"You've made it far from where he did Eleanor," Danny began. Eleanor looked at her. "I may tease you whenever I get a chance but I respect you as a woman. I think you are strong and powerful. But you are a fool too and incredibly stubborn."

"Is this supposed to cheer me up?" Eleanor snapped. Danny grinned.

"You are a fool because you listen to your emotions too much. Vain, Max, your father. You want to be in charge, make a point. Your father thinks he's outsmarted you. He hasn't. Pirates are filthy and arrogant. But you are Eleanor Guthrie. And I have faith you'll be able to step up." Eleanor's cold face turned slightly softer.

"Thank you Danny," she whispered. Danny remained still. She took a moment before rising.

"There's one more thing," Danny said. Eleanor looked to her. "What happened with Max, I won't turn away from that. That's on you love." Eleanor watched as Danny left her. One more thing to bring her down.

On the Walrus, Fran had made himself known. It was night and they had just finished keeping close to their goal. The Walrus crew was beginning to grow fond of him, which Fran didn't care to much for but he had his own dark sinister thoughts in mind. He wanted to keep an eye on Flint. He was determined to see if he was as secretive as he suspected. He was doing a fine job of hiding his guilt of leaving Danny without notice but seeing Billy everywhere was beginning to remind him too much.

"Fran!" Fran turned to see Billy rushing towards him. He grunted. _Great_. Billy came up beside him.

"Yes Billy, what can I help you with?" Fran asked, forcing a smile. Billy twitched his fingers. He was anxious and nervous. "Everything alright? You look a little shaken?" Billy looked around before grabbing him and pulling him downstairs.

"I need to speak with you," Billy whispered. Fran glared at him confused. Billy pulled him further back, away from everyone. "It's about Danny." Fran looked down. Exactly what he wanted when he was trying to avoid the thought of Danny all together.

"I can't help you Billy. Wait to get home to ask her yourself," Fran shrugged before going to turn. Billy yanked him back.

"It's about her and Flint," Billy grunted. Fran tuned in. "I-I need to know what that is. What does she feel for him?"

"What do you know already Billy?" Fran asked. Billy stood, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know? Anything?"

"I don't know anything Fran. I swear it," Billy said. Fran watched him. He could tell he was being honest. He let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know much Billy. That I swear. She had hardly told me anything. But I do know someone who does and that is Mr. Gates. He was there the day Flint found Danny. Whatever questions you have, are for him," Fran stated. Billy looked down.

"Mr. Gates won't tell me. I've tried before," Billy sighed. Fran gave it a moment as he looked at him.

"If there is anything I do know. She loves you and you need to focus on this in order to get back to her. The last thing we need is for the Walrus and Eden to return without you," Fran finalized before leaving him.

Silver sat quietly in Lady Guthrie's office. He fiddled with his fingers as he heard the mob calling out foully in Eleanor's name. He followed his right arm to the shackles that connected him to an unconscious Randall. He rolled his eyes finding himself growing ever so bored. Just as he sighed, the door burst open. He looked up to see Danny. The two shared a look before she rushed over to him and leaned down.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked. Danny looked at him as she ruffled through her coat. She grew a smile and brought out a rusty key. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored and I have a spare key. You and I are going on a little adventure together," Danny giggled. Silver couldn't help but smile. She placed the key in the lock and took the cuff of his wrist. Silver rubbed it, anxiously.

"But what about the Guthrie woman?" Silver asked. Danny rushed to the door and peeked out.

"Lady Guthrie is in a meeting. Now come on hurry up! Before we get caught!" Danny snapped. She rushed over and grabbed his wrist before yanking him off towards the back.

Silver and Danny began to sneak through the kitchen door. Ducking when needed and tip toeing through the streets. Danny kept a firm grip with Silvers hand in which of course, Silver noticed. He followed her closely before the two ran off and out of the town towards the rocks. Danny released Silvers hand and began to climb the rocks.

"Mind telling me where we are going?" Silver asked. Danny hit the top of the rock. She turned to face him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just climb the fucking rock would you?" Danny snapped. Silver looked up and down the rock.

"Well I'm terribly afraid to inform you that I am terrified of heights. And I mean, what's to say that I don't just turn and run away?" Silver teased. Danny stood firm. She took out a pistol from her back and pointed it down to him.

"What's to say that I don't have bad aim?" Danny teased back. Silver thought for a moment. He grinned before climbing up.

The two soon came to a peek off a cliff. Silver felt uneasy by the height but the second the wind blew, he felt almost free. He glared out at the sea alongside Danny. His eyes traced the boats, docks and Nassau. It was beautiful. His eyes turned back to Danny. He wondered why she had decided to bring him here.

"So what is it exactly you intended by I guess, rescuing me?" Silver asked. Danny grinned and shrugged.

"I like damsels in distress," she chuckled. Silver watched her. Danny's playful smile soon disappeared and for a moment, she fell silent.

"You are lonely," Silver began. Danny didn't move, her eyes glued to the motions of the sea. Silver inched closer to her.

"Lonely?" Danny questioned, a sad side grin appearing on her face. Silver remained still. "I've always been alone Silver."

"From what I've observed you have many individuals standing beside you. Seems to me like you have an abundance of company." Danny slowly glimpsed at him.

"Have you ever heard of the story of Captain Ridley?" Danny asked. Silver shook his head with a confounding look. Danny took a deep breath and looked back out at the sea. "There was once a man named Samuel Ridley. He grew up in an orphanage his whole life after his mother and father found he wasn't perfect enough for their wealthy family." Silver couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she paused, catching herself. "He grew up hating the rich and soon found himself creating a foul army of privateers. He named his ship after his first whore, Murdel. Samuel became Captain Ridley. He reeked havoc on small villages and ships. Before long he was abel to conquer even the most high regarded ships the pirate world could ever encounter. He became rich. But inside, he felt himself dying slowly of loneliness. He was feared and soon become to absorbed in his own greed he began to pick and pull on every person to cross his path. No one could say no to him and if they tried, he would kill them."

"What happened to him?" Silver asked. Danny turned to him.

"His heart was broken by a woman," she replied. Silver looked at her. "He fell inlove with a beautiful young golden haired lady. Tightest pussy on the sands. He had never been so infatuated with such a living thing."

"Did she die?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Danny paused. "Captain Ridley slaughtered her and her lover in their new home after catching her bedding another. After murdering them he took his crew and sailed away. But unfortunately he had taken them of course and the men died from the cold winds, leaving him in his courters to slowly die with guilt and heart ache. The ultimate loneliness."

The two stood in silence. Silver took in the story finding himself curious about Danny's thoughts in that moment. It worried him in some ways. And the worry truly brought him to question his own feelings. He wasn't one to care for anyone but oddly enough, when it came to Danny, he cared more than he would have expected. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was a trusted ally to him, or if his feelings were of lust.

Silver let out a sigh before sitting down on the ground. He began to rip the grass from the cliff and throw it over. Danny took a moment before sitting down beside him, still silent. Silver took another moment as he continued to piece together what he could. It dawned on him, Danny knew she wasn't alone but her fear to the Urca treasure and her crewmen was slowly coming together.

"You will not end up like Captain Ridley, Danny," Silver said, softly. Danny kept her gaze still and her mouth shut. "I can't promise that this expedition will be clean and easy. But I do know those men out there will fight to get back to you."

"You have misunderstood the meaning of my story John Silver," Danny said, firm. Silver glared at her, more confused than ever. Danny slowly turned to meet his gaze. "I do not tell the story in comparison to my future. I say it in prediction of what is to come for Captain Flint."


End file.
